Amnesia
by seb147
Summary: A ninja with amnesia is a bad thing. An ANBU with amnesia is a really bad thing. A missing-nin ANBU with amnesia is a problem... More inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! I swear!**

**Alright so, I can't believe it, but yes I am starting ANOTHER story. Crazy? I know.**

**Okay, so I'm doing this Naruto story which I'm going to try and combine angst and humor, like the show. However, this is from the point of an OC character. I'm not gonna say anything about her background cause that would give away da story. This takes place between the Five Kage Summit Arc and the Confining the Jinchuriki Arc. Oh, and it's AUish. For example, I'm making it so that Sasuke was brought back after the Summit. So yeah. Anyways…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Does anyone know who she is?"

"No."

"The only identification we have is her hair, eyes, and the tattoo."

"Even with that all, the only good identification is the ANBU tattoo."

"I've had all my agents interviewed and none of them recognize her."

"Perhaps she's from Root. Troublesome as that would be."

"Not possible. It was only us brothers. And the nurses reported no seal on her when they found her which was before Danzo was killed."

"So we have a possible S-class missing-nin ANBU who was found with a Konoha headband with the same scratch as Akatsuki, great."

"Sasuke, can the sarcasm wait. We need to figure out what to do when she wakes up."

What they didn't know that I was awake. I had no idea who they were. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too scared and had no idea what was happening. I couldn't remember anything. Not how I got here, who I was, where I was, nothing!

Suddenly I felt a pain flare up my right arm. One minute I was panicking in a strange bed, the next I was scrambling upright, using my arms to push me up and against the headboard. I yanked out the tube that had just been inserted into my arm out and stared around the room.

It was small room with a couple of chairs by the wall, white walls, white floors, and some machines near the bed I was in. There were also several people standing around. A girl with bright pink hair and a boy with black hair and a blank look on his face stood closest and the girl was holding another of the tubes in her hand, a woman with blonde hair and a large chest stood in front of the door, a man with white hair and a black mask was next to her, a boy with black hair and red eyes was on the other side of the man with the mask, and finally a boy with brown hair and slouched stance stood on the other side of the woman.

I didn't have the slightest clue who any of them were. I didn't know who I was, but I was wearing a hospital gown and so was the boy with black hair.

"Well, now we don't have to figure out what to do when she wakes up," The slouched boy said, releasing a yawn as well.

"Who are you?" I whispered, trying to remember exactly how to form the sentence.

"We'll answer your questions when you answer ours," The man with mask said.

"Who are you?" The raven haired boy asked that.

"What division are you from?" The blank faced boy.

"Where are you from?" The blonde woman.

"Are you feeling alright?" The pink one.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" I screamed, gripping the bed sheets, "I can't remember anything! I don't even know who I am!"

"Severe amnesia," The blonde woman said and pushed past everyone to stand next to me, "Tell me anything you remember at all, doesn't matter about what."

I swallowed and looked at her and then everyone else. My eyes landed on her again and I shut my eyes, trying to remember.

"I-I-I remember what this place is where I am, but I-I-I don't know why," I thought more and realized I didn't forget everything, "I remember everything, except people or anything about me. Like I have no clue who any of you people are."

I opened my eyes and I tried moving up into a more comfortable sitting position when something else occurred.

"Why can't I move my legs?" I asked, "Why? What?"

I stuttered on the questions. The blonde and the pink haired girl stepped forward to examine my legs.

"Hey wait," I asked before they could grab my unmoving legs, "This is going to sound stupid, but what gender am I?"

Looks of disbelief appeared on all their faces and the man with the mask began rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"You're a girl," The pink haired girl finally answered, "And since you look around my age you're probably sixteen or seventeen."

"Oh okay," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Why is my hair as short as the blank faced kid's? You said I was a girl!"

"You are," The raven haired one said, "You're hair is just short, idiot."

"Sasuke, shut up," The blonde woman said harshly, "I'm Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha. I'm guessing you know what that position means."

I nodded and let her and the girl examine my legs. Their hands glowed with chakra as they moved their hands up and down. They shared a look that didn't sit right with me.

"Please tell me what's wrong," I whispered, terrified of their answer.

"We don't know why, but you're paralyzed from your hips down," She said looking back at the others, "Find me the genin team that found her. Now!"

The blank faced kid and the bored one nodded and left. The raven haired one tried to leave but the man in the mask grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could.

"Oh no, not you," He pushed the boy into a chair, "You're not going anywhere."

"Hn," He said and settled in with a glare.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to help make her feel comfortable," The girl pink girl said. Everyone nodded except the boy who gave a small groan, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

The girl smiled at me and offered me her hand. I reached slowly and shook it.

"Kakashi Hatake," He nodded at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha," He said as if he expected me to know what that was.

"I'd give you my name, but I have no idea what that is," I offered a smile at them.

"Well, the nurses and staff have been calling you Anzu," Sakura said, moving to sit near me on the bed.

"Apricot?" I asked, confusion filling me. Did I look like an apricot?

"In the report, you were found with apricots surrounding you. We started calling you that since we couldn't find a name on you," Tsunade explained.

As I was about to ask another question a giant yell was heard outside the room.

"Hey! I said I'm perfectly fine!" The yell echoed outside the room.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

**Well about that. I know it's a little weird. I'm trying to do this in a plot line that semi follows, but that proving to be a little difficult.**

**Anyway, this story may not be updated in a while cause I'm a little busy with one of my other ones (hint hint for any fans of ****Both****).**

**Alrighty, well hope ya enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Never have, never will.**

**Alright so I wasn't going to update this one in awhile, but the response this story got was amazing. I mean it was up for like an hour and a ton of people had already read it! I was blown away! And after a three hour Naruto Shippuden marathon, I was inspired.**

**Anywhos, this won't be long because it's late and my eyes hurt. So I'm just giving you a tiny tidbit. Watch though, it'll be super long cause whenever I go to write small updates their long and when I go to write long updates their short!**

**Okay, I'm done ranting! I swear! So…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Who's Naruto?" I asked, seeing Sakura do a face palm.

"I'll be right back," Sakura grumbled.

Sakura got up and walked out the door. It was silent for a few moments before a yell that shook the walls.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura voice boomed.

"Ow! Sakura, that hurt!" Another yell that wasn't nearly as loud as the first was heard.

"We need to make he doesn't see her," Tsunade said to Kakashi, motioning towards me.

"You think that he'll actually be able to tell that she looks like Kushina," Kakashi said with a look of disbelief, "It's Naruto. We're not exactly dealing with the most attentive person."

"Still, I'd rather not take any chances," Tsunade said, moving towards the door, "If she really is an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, then we may have a very powerful kunoichi on our hands."

She walked out of the room. Thoughts began swirling through my head.

_What are Uzumaki and Uchiha? What do they have to do with me?_

"Ow! Not you too Granny Tsunade," A grumble was heard outside the room.

"Get back to your room before I make it so you can't leave it!" Tsunade yelled.

"What are these Uzumaki and Uchiha?" I asked looking at Kakashi since the Sasuke kid seemed to busy glaring at the door.

"They're clans. One from Uzushio and the other from Konoha," Kakashi said, patiently.

"Don't forget Kakashi that the Uchiha clan was once the most powerful clan in Konoha," Sasuke said smugly.

"Of course," Kakashi sighed, "The Uchiha clan was skilled in fire jutsu and possessed the Sharingan. The Uzumaki were specialized in fuinjutsu. I'm guessing you at least know what fuinjutsu is."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I also understood the fire jutsu, but what's a Sharingan?"

"Hn. It's impossible that she's an Uchiha if she doesn't even know what the Sharingan is," He snorted and looked at me like an insignificant insect.

"Sasuke-," Kakashi began, but I interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I asked, anger creeping into my tone, "I hope I'm not an _Uchiha_ if it means being as a big an arrogant jerk as you."

"What was that?" He asked, standing up.

"You heard me," I said with a smirk.

Before I could blink he was in front of me gripping the front of my gown with his fist.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade's sharp voice cut into the room before Sasuke was roughly pushed away and back into the chair, "If it weren't for Kakashi's twenty-four hour supervision of you wouldn't even be in here! And even you should be above attacking someone in a hospital bed!"

Sakura hadn't come in with Tsunade. The door was shut again and everything outside was quiet once again. Inside the room, the air was tense as I had entered a glaring contest with the Uchiha.

"So am I an Uzumaki or what?" I asked bluntly. I was beginning to feel rather tired and was slowly losing patience and fear.

"We're not sure," Tsunade said looking between me and Sasuke, as if keeping an eye on an approaching storm, "The only reason we think you may be is that you look almost exactly like Kushina Uzumaki. It's impossible for you to be daughter though since she died after only having a son."

"So I'm not an Uzumaki? Am I an Uchiha then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"We're not sure about that either," Tsunade jerked her thumb at Sasuke, "You two have the same eyes and similar chakra. If you had the Sharingan we would know for sure, but only you can activate your Sharingan so we're at a dead end until that happens."

"Except Tsunade hasn't explained how we think you could be an Uzumaki," Kakashi said, leaning against the door.

"No I haven't," Tsunade sighed and faced me, "You see, Kushina Uzumaki had a sister. She came to Konoha years before Kushina. However, when Kushina came to Konoha she went missing. She was a Chunin and skilled at that. She and her team had been sent on a special mission when they were ambushed. The team never saw who attacked them since all were knocked unconscious and when they woke up she was gone. No one ever found any trace of hers so after months of searching she was pronounced dead."

"We guessed that she was wasn't killed, just taken captive," Kakashi said, "Or she abandoned the village and her team."

"So you think that I'm her daughter?" I asked, trying to get my head around it.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "However, we still have to figure out who you're father was. And if you're an Uchiha, how he was connected to the clan.

"Wow," I said with a yawn, "That's a lot to take in."

"Why don't we continue this conversation later. You're still weak which means you're going to experience fatigue quite often throughout the day," Tsunade said moving to grab a needle, "This will help you sleep."

She injected it into my arm and helped slide into a laying position. They left the room, but I noticed Tsunade nod to someone as the door closed. They were guarding my door.

_Am I dangerous person?_

I shook that thought from my head and closed my eyes. Sleep that's what I needed, sleep.

* * *

A door opening and then closing brought me out my sleep. Some suspicions of how a normal person wouldn't be woken by that crossed my mind, but I ignored it.

"So this is why they wouldn't let me out early. I wonder why. She's just a girl," The voice from outside the hall whispered.

"Just a girl, huh," I whispered back. I quickly pushed myself up into a sitting position. The boy jumped back from the bed, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Wow! I thought you were asleep. Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to wake you up," The blonde boy nervously scratched the back of his neck, "So who are you anyway? And why are you in here?"

"Well, I guess since everyone else has been calling me Anzu you can too. I don't know my real name. Apparently I have amnesia, but only about people," I said smiling at him, "Are you the Naruto that caused so much trouble earlier?"

"Yeah that was me," He mumbled, rubbing his head, "That earned me a few new bruises. But it was worth it."

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side. This kid reminded me of someone in the back of my mind, but I couldn't place it.

"Well the nurses wouldn't let me in here and neither would the guards. They all said it was forbidden, but the guards they had tonight fell asleep. Man, if you were as dangerous as the nurses have been saying you are, you wouldn't be here," He grinned at me, but I was in shock from his words.

_I am dangerous._

"The nurses think I'm dangerous?" I asked, incredulous, "The most dangerous thing I've done that I can remember is piss off that Uchiha kid earlier."

"So you're the reason Sasuke was so pissed off earlier," He laughed, "I was wondering what had happened when I saw him and Kakashi Sensei go in here earlier."

"Wait, why weren't you allowed in here?" I asked. I remembered Tsunade and Kakashi's reasoning, but it hadn't made any sense to me.

"I dunno," He said, shrugging his shoulders, "Something about you being a possible Akatsuki member. But you don't seem like an Akatsuki member to me. In fact you don't seem like you could hurt a fly."

"You're probably right," I laughed, when a question occurred to me, "Hey do you know anything about-"

Suddenly I was cut off when Sakura burst into the room. She took one look and a hard glare set into her face.

"Naruto," She growled.

"Hey, sorry Sakura! I just wanted a peek at her! I didn't mean to wake her up, I swear!" He put his hands in front of him and started back up towards the wall.

"It's alright Sakura," I said trying to offer some help, "He wasn't any harm."

"Well alright," She said looking between us, "But you have to go back to your room now and Lady Tsunade cannot find out about this visit!"

"Alright okay," He said and started for the door when he turned and gave a giant grin, "I like your hair by the way."

I smiled and waved him goodbye.

Naruto reminded me of someone, but I could figure out who. It was almost like the memory was trying to surface, but it was blocked. Like when you can almost reach something that's just out of reach.

I sighed and gave up trying to remember. I closed my eyes and pushed myself back down into a more comfortable position. As sleep was about to take me under a chilling thought flitted across my mind.

_What happened to me?_

_

* * *

_

**See! That was longer than I had meant it to!**

**Okay so, I hoped the characters were in character. I'm trying my hardest to not make them ooc.**

**Also, I don't know if this is in the actual series, but I'm making it so that people born with Sharingan and then have a pair transplanted into them can turn it off. Which is why Sasuke's eyes would be the normal onyx color and that they match Anzu's which are onyx as well.**

**Anywhos, hoped ya enjoyed it!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! I own not Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden!**

**Alrighty, well I had some inspiration and I'm still debating on how to update another story of mine so I thought I'd update this. Oh and I thought I'd just assure everyone that I'm not making Anzu a mary-sure. I'm going to try to make her as non mary-sueish as I can while still making her a bad ass. (Hint, hint, wink, wink!)**

**Also, I'm feeling lazy again so if the editing in this is crap I'm sorry, I truly am! See you can see how tired am! I've used two swear words in my intro! I usually never swear in the intro! Anyway, because I'm feeling lazy I'm also putting a short news thingy about my other stories at the end of this. If you're not a fan of my other stories don't worry about it, but if you are then worry about it.**

**Enough of my ranting! Onward!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next few days passed without much action. Tsunade and Sakura would come in the morning to heal my legs and other wounds and Kakashi would visit in the afternoons. He would tell everyone else it was guard duty that Tsunade had placed him on since I was a special case, but really he would come in and just read. He told me I was the only quiet place in the hospital so he would come during his breaks from watching Sasuke and just sit in the room and read his weird books.

I tried to get him to read some to me, but he turned red when I asked. I decided not to ask anymore after that.

At night was when my secret visitor would come. Naruto would sneak in during a guard change and we'd sit and talk. He was trying to help me regain some memories by telling me about his _entire_ life. It wasn't working so far, but he was still entertaining.

Sakura would swing back after a couple of hours and escort him back to his room. She had agreed to the nightly visits since I argued that humor helped heal people. She waved me off, but Naruto's whining won her over.

However, on the night of my first week in the hospital something happened that did shake things up a bit. I looked in a mirror.

"Hey, Naruto," He stopped his rambling about a boy named Gaara that he had met at the Chunin Exams and looked at me, "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Uh, sure," He said, standing from his chair next to my bed, "What do you want?"

"A mirror," I said with a flourish of my hands for a dramatic effect that I didn't get.

Naruto looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was, but that didn't negate the fact that I wanted a mirror.

"No one will let me look in a mirror," I said explaining my reasoning, "I think they're afraid I'll freak out or something if I look at myself. I just want to know what I actually look like."

"Sure," He said, shrugging his shoulders and heading out the door, "Be back in less than thirty seconds. Time me!"

Before I could respond he was out the door. So I decided to actually time him since he was doing me a favor. I watched the clock on the door until a blonde whirlwind came back into the room.

"Thirty-two seconds," I said, laughing at his disappointed look.

"There was traffic," He weakly grumbled and handed me a small plain hand mirror, "Here's your mirror."

I looked into the mirror and the first thing that grabbed my attention was the short fiery red hair on my head. I knew my hair was short, but it wasn't straight as I thought it might have been when I ran my fingers through it. It was a style similar to Naruto's, but not quite as wild and shorter.

**(Okay so I hate doing this, but quick A/N. Imagine a spiky pixie cut for her hair if that helps.)**

The next thing I noticed was onyx eyes staring back at me in the mirror. It was a little disconcerting having the contrasting red and black. However, they didn't keep my attention for long.

I noticed small faded scars surrounding my eyes. They weren't very visible unless you were scrutinizing my face as I was. I wondered what caused them when another scar drew my attention.

This one was fresh, with dry blood still on it. It went from the corner of my left eye and diagonal to my chin. It had barely missed my mouth.

"What are-," I began when a sudden pain racked through my head.

I grabbed my head as a fire spread through my head. It felt like my eyes rolled back and I was looking at someone else.

I saw a girl sitting in the grass with a man standing in front of her. I couldn't see the man, but the little girl had long red hair. Suddenly the girl stood up and started yelling.

"I don't want this anymore!" She screamed and began clawing at her eyes.

Before I could process what I had just seen I was pulled back into the hospital and gasping. I could see Naruto sitting in front of me, saying something. Suddenly the fire began again and pulled me back in.

This time I saw what looked like me only she was wearing a black tank top with a gray vest sort of armor, black shorts, metal arm guards, and knee high black boots. She looked like a fierce warrior, not the hospital patient I was.

She held a kunai in each hand as if searching for someone. Suddenly, something darted past her and she dropped to her knees with her hand to her cheek where my scar was. She moved her hand away and there my scar was only fresh, deep, and dripping with blood.

"Is that the best you can do?" She yelled with my voice.

I was yanked back after her yell echoed out. I sat gasping and Naruto was at the door yelling something. The air pulled in out of my lungs and I kept awaiting the return of the fire to take me back, but it didn't come.

"Anzu?" Sakura's voice was right beside me and she tried pulling my hands away from my head, "Anzu, are you okay?"

"What happened?" I asked her and Naruto who were standing beside the bed, both looking extremely worried.

"I don't know," Sakura said, checking my forehead, "Naruto tell me exactly what happened.

"She looked in the mirror and then she grabbed her head," Naruto said, picking up the forgotten mirror from the bed as if it might bite, "Then her eyes rolled back. That happened twice. It almost seemed like you came back for a couple of seconds."

"I did," I nodded, "I think I, um, just saw a couple of memories."

"Really?" Sakura asked, fascinated.

"What?" Naruto asked, unbelieving, "All the stuff I told you and one look in the mirror brings back two memories!"

"It wasn't looking at my appearance in the mirror as much as the scars on my face," I looked Sakura with some anger now, "Which this could have happened sooner if some people let me look in a mirror when I had wanted to."

"We didn't know what would happen," She defended, "But now we do and we can work towards gaining more of your memories."

Suddenly, I felt horror struck at the thought of going through that again.

"I'd rather not go through that again," I said, but was ignored.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Sakura said, her eyes vacant, "New mission of getting your memories back."

I didn't like the look in her eyes. And I certainly didn't like the grin and nodding Naruto kept making.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was short. I didn't say it was going to be long though!**

**Anywhos, there'll be more characters in the next update which will probably be out soon. Be excited, for it will be exciting.**

**Okay so here's the news: ****Amnesia****- will be updated soon. ****Both****- also will be updated soon, most likely as medium length several chapters unless I go on a writing rampage. My ****Hunger Games**** story will also mostly likely maybe be updated soon, I'm sorry it's been so long I've had super bad writers block for that one. My ****Avatar**** stories are still being debated upon. And finally I might be putting up a funny ****DBZ**** one-shot, so if you're interested that's cool if not that's cool too.**

**Alright, well I think that's it…Oh! I'm uh doing one little thing really different than the plot. I hope you don't mind. It'll probably won't be for awhile and I'll warn you in that update, but I just thought I'd give you a head's up.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

**So I wasn't gonna get on for awhile, but then I went insane from creative ideas haunting me (insert ghost noises here). I have no idea how long this will be, but usually a short update for me is around a thousand words or so. That's really not short is it? Ha, I'm insane.**

**Okay so I've been thinking and I've decided that this story makes more sense if this chapter has had enough time so that it's actually during the war. So pretend I just waved a magic wand and that happened. All good? Kay.**

**Enough of me! Let's get to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto and Sakura had left after that and didn't return for a couple of days. Even at night. Well that might have been since Tsunade had found out after my episode and lectured me and put Naruto back into a hospital bed. I still had visitors though. Just not as exciting visitors.

I didn't know what was going on, but everyone seemed tense. Especially the shinobi who I saw around, which was a lot and often. Also there seemed to be a lot of injured people in the hospital and occasionally I would hear Tsunade yelling at some poor person named Shizune about village repairs. And a guy named Pain, something called the Akatsuki, and another person called Danzo. She seemed to really not like Danzo.

After some time, Naruto and Sakura had sorta stopped coming to see me. So did Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, or anyone else. I had only met a few people, but my only visitor had dwindled down to Sasuke who was only shoved into my room during the day since it was easier to guard two in one room.

I'd noticed that before Naruto and Sakura had stopped visiting, that whenever they were in the same room, it was awkward. And then it seemed Naruto had gone out of his way to avoid her. I was no expert, but I guessed something had happened before I woke up or something.

I'd also been assigned a history teacher. I guess they were trying to jog my memory by giving me history lessons. I passed all the weird pop tests the teacher gave me, but I enjoyed how the poor man seemed to shake when he entered the room. I could never tell if it was because of me or the silent kid in the chair near the wall.

Everyone seemed nervous as well though. I decided to start asking questions.

"Hey, Sasuke what had Tsunade meant when our chakra's were similar, cause yours feels a lot more powerful than mine even when you're just sitting there?" I didn't say they were direct questions and I had to start somewhere.

"She meant that your chakra's similar to that of the Uchiha clan," He sighed and closed the book he'd been reading. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown anymore since he had been technically emitted, but was now more or less a prisoner. Like me, "You've got a lot though, which is reminiscent of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Oh, okay," I said quietly and looked out the window, "So you don't seem very happy here. Why are you here? Naruto told me about Orochimaru, by the way."

"I'm not very happy to be here, but I feel an obligation to stay," He said with an expressionless face, "Besides, I doubt Naruto will let me leave again."

"Exactly where did you go?" I grabbed my legs and moved them so they swung off the bed in front of me and faced Sasuke, "I mean Naruto had told you left, but that's all he said. Now he doesn't visit anymore so I can't exactly ask him."

"I went to Orochimaru," He said simply. He used to use a condescending tone when we spoke at first, but now it was more conversational and civil, "Do you remember who that was?"

"No," I rubbed a temple with one hand, as if forcing a memory to surface, "It kind of rings a bell though. What did you mean by was?"

"I killed him," He spoke of it so simply as if it was no big deal. I guess if the rumors that the guards whispered of at night were true about Sasuke then it probably wasn't.

"Do you have a picture of him or anything?" I had developed a theory to my madness, "I think my memories are opened by sight. Everyone keeps telling me things to try and unlock them, but nothing has happened since I _looked_ at myself. I think to remember something, I have to see it or something that relates to it. Like the scars did for those two weird memories. Which I have yet to figure out other than that I attacked myself and someone else attacked me."

"I don't possess a picture," He said before closing his eyes as if thinking, "However, if you trust me then I'll put you in a genjutsu to show you him."

He opened his eyes and a chill went down my spine. His eyes were red with black designs in them. However, that wasn't what made the chill. It was that they were familiar and set a fire to my head. I gripped my head as my eyes rolled back.

Suddenly I was back where I had been with the toher two, watching two people below me. One was a the same girl as before only she looked a little older and wasn't crying. She was standing straight with her hsoulders back in fornt of the mysterious man. Her hair had also been cut short in the style mine was now.

"You will learn to control it," The man said gently, "And until you can, punishment will be served."

"I told you I can't turn it on willingly. I don't-", A slap across the face cut the girl off.

She began to protest when another slap was administered. This one sent her to the ground.

"Do not allow it until I say," He said calmly as she pulled herself back up.

When she stood her eyes were as before. Another slap was administered for a few more moments before both sides of her face were bright red and she seethed with anger.

"Calm yourself and control it," He directed.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I felt myself holding my own breath at waiting for her. Then she opened her eyes and they were red with a black dot and one other to the left of it. Both only contain one dot other than the one in the middle. Somehow I knew that that meant it was not fully developed.

"Good," The man said before I was pulled from the memory.

I gasped as I came back to myself and slowly pulled myself back into a sitting position. Sasuke had not moved and I tried to get over my shock. One word ran through my mind after seeing that.

"Sharingan," I gasped before my voice returned to normal, "I have a Sharingan. Seeing yours must have brought the memory of when I was trying to first control mine."

"Hm," Sasuke nodded, "So you really are an Uchiha."

"So what does that mean?" I asked, curious at the calm tone he retained.

"That I'm not the last."

**Oh! Cut you off! Ha, just kidding. No really I didn't have time to write anymore than this sorry. I hope this story makes sense and sorry for the time skipping around. And more memories will be coming and in weird situation which will be fun and awkward. Which we all love! And there'll be action soon I promise.**

**Alrightly, well I think that's it…Oh! I want to know if anyone had any guess of the strange man in both her memories is. Cause I know, but I think it'd be cool to see what you guys think and see who might be right.**

**Okay, I think that's it…So…**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. I didn't edit this. Didn't have time and was really tired. My usual excuse, I know. Sorry! Really am!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! Tis not I that owns neither Naruto nor Naruto Shippuden! - Fancy Shakespeare language is awesome! And makes a kick ass disclaimer!**

**Okay, so I wasn't going to update this, but friggen inspiration hit me again! Jeeze inspiration has terrible timing sometimes. So instead of doing other things that I should be doing I'm doing this. And I just read the latest chapter of Naruto…Oh goodness things are getting intense! Anyway, one of the transitions in here transitions right into the end of chapter 523…You'll see…**

**Oh, and any fans of my stories ****Both**** and ****Teaching**** I'll be updating those soon. I swear! I really do! Stop doubting me!**

**Okay the insanity passed time for the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, do the genjutsu," I said with more strength than I felt.

"Don't you think it would be wise to rest first after what just happened?" Sasuke stood from his seat, "And how do you know this isn't just a trick to distract so I can leave?"

"I want to know and the more memories I can gain the more I may be able to unlock on my own," I met his eyes, "Besides I trust you. You may be a dangerous, but we're family and if you can't trust family who can you trust? Right?"

"No one," His face darkened for a moment when it changed back as suddenly, "But it's your choice."

"Okay, just let me-", I began when suddenly Sasuke disappeared and I was sitting in a plain white room, still on my bed, "This must be the genjutsu. Then where's-".

Suddenly a man was walking towards me. As soon as he came close enough to see a chill went down my spine. He reminded me of snake. Then the fire began in my head and the genjutsu seemed to disperse as my eyes rolled back.

I was in a dark cave with two other people. The memory me was standing with one of the men farther from the entrance while the other larger one stood watching the entrance. It seemed the cave was behind a waterfall as water continuously fell. The man I stood near was somewhat blurry and I couldn't make out anything except the black cloak he wore. The other wore one as well.

"Seeing as certain conditions make your official entrance to Akatsuki not possible," The man near me began when memory me interrupted him.

"It's only because I'm too young," I muttered and I could make out a smirk on the otherwise emotionless man's face.

"As I was saying," The man continued and memory me snapped back to attention, "There are some things you must remember. First of all, to avoid a man named Orochimaru. He won't hesitate to kill you, even if you don't tell him you're affiliated with us. He's not the only person you-."

"Wait, wait," Memory me interrupted again, "What does this guy look like? Remember you've got a R.O.O.T. girl here you've gotta help me out sometimes."

"Fine," Suddenly memory me went very still and then glared before jerking forward as if coming out of a trance.

"Got it," She said before the memory disappeared.

I came back gasping and clutching the sheets. Going from a genjutsu to a memory was difficult, especially since I had just come back from another memory. To say I had used up a lot of energy was an understatement. Sasuke had taken his seat again and his eyes had returned to normal.

"I saw a memory where someone had shown me a genjutsu like you did," I found myself able to access the memory of that genjutsu as well. It felt good to have the ability to get some back, "The person I was with also mentioned Akatsuki and I mentioned R.O.O.T."

"So most the assumptions were correct," He murmured as his gaze moving down as a look of concentration appeared on his face.

"I need to tell Lady Tsunade," I felt some panic in my chest, "Where is she anyway?"

Suddenly Sasuke's gaze snapped to my face. First doubt and then amazement crossed his features. A dark chuckle rippled through him.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" He sighed. It irritated how long he was taking to answer my question and his reaction to it.

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

"There's a war going on," He leaned back in his chair as shock rippled through me, "The Fourth Great Shinobi World War to be exact."

"What?" I whispered. How couldI not know that was going on?

"And that's why no one has been around," He said slowly, taking his time, "They're all fighting."

At first I was inundated with shock. It felt like my entire being was frozen. Anyone I knew, minus the guy sitting here, was out risking their lives.

"What?" I asked loudly, not caring anyone outside the room heard me.

"They're all out there fighting," He crossed his arms, "I may have had to been dragged back by Naruto, but I still care what happens to him, Sakura, and Kakashi. It pisses me off to be stuck here."

"Then why don't you go," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I think their forces are thin enough you could probably just walk out and I doubt you'd lose in a fight anyway. So why are you still here?"

"Because I've been curious as to what you were," He let a small smirk cross his features, "Now that I know I suppose I could leave."

"Wait," I reached my hand towards him when he turned to leave, "I want to go with you if you're leaving. I want to go help the others."

"You can come with me," He said over his shoulder, "But if you don't want to be labeled as a international criminal, you'll have to get it pass the council since Tsunade's away."

"Alright, then take me to the council. I'm going to fight and help my friends!" I proclaimed and made my way form the bed to the door. Suddenly a chuckle stopped me as I began opening the door, "What?"

"You're oblivious," He said as he walked past me out the door, "You're walking."

Suddenly I realized for the first time I was upright. I looked down at my wobbly, but working legs beneath me. I lifted each one and wiggled my toes. It felt amazing.

"Council, here I come," I smirked and followed Sasuke, noting the lack of guards in the halls.

* * *

"Ready," Sasuke asked, standing next to me in front a section of a forest the council had picked out.

"As I'll ever be," I nodded at him and took a deep breath.

Somehow I found myself standing here waiting to get my ass kicked. The council wanted to test my abilities before they allowed me to join the forces. They said they wanted to make sure I could actually fight; I think they just wanted to know what abilities I possessed. Therefore they had sectioned off a piece of forest for Sasuke, three shinobi that had been assigned to guard the council, and I to fight in. The goal was to take out the three shinobi in any kind of manner.

Apparently hospital wear wasn't good to fight in, so I had been given some basic equipment. I was wearing black shirt like Tsunade's, only a lot smaller. The council said that Tsunade and a lot of others had donated clothes and other items to help the village before leaving. I had like the color, so I had grabbed it. I had also been given a pair of tight black pants that went to above my knees, some standard black boots, and fingerless black gloves.

I'd dress simply to not have my movement restricted since the bandages covering my entire body except my neck and head already did a good job at restricting me. So I had removed the bandages on my shoulder and upper arms to try and help out my movements. Removing the bandages had revealed tons of healing wounds, some still bleeding while others were beginning to scab over. I noted that there were lots, but none seemed to be fatal only wounding. Removing the bandages had also unveiled two other surprises. My ANBU tattoo and another tattoo located over my heart. That tattoo was the crest of Uzushiogakure. It was very small and was hidden by my shirt, but once I saw it I would never forget its presence again.

When I had first seen it after removing the bandages I had seen a memory of getting it. It was different receiving it though. I had just seen it in my mind instead of being pulled from reality like the others, which meant my mind was healing itself and receiving the memories better. In this one I had looked the same as the previous one which meant it couldn't have been that long ago. I'd gotten the crest to always remain who I was and where I had come from. I'd done it to always remind myself of my mother. My Uzumaki half.

I had also been given some kunai and shuriken to use. They were stored in a pack I had been given that sat against my lower back. I had also been given some exploding tags if needed and blank scrolls and ink for anything else. I had no idea what my fighting techniques were so they had just given me items to cover the basics.

"Don't use your Sharingan," Sasuke said and walked into the forest.

"Wait, what?" I called out, but he was already gone, "Perfect, just perfect."

_What am I supposed to do know?_ I thought to myself as panic began fill me. _I have no idea what I'm supposed to do and he just leaves me!_

Then I heard a rustle behind me. I walked quickly into the forest, figuring that hiding was my best option right now. Once inside the forest I hide myself behind a bush where I could easily see the trees around me, but was hidden and crouched in the bushes.

_If I just wait here until one of them shows themselves._ I thought as memories of other times hiding likes this flashed through my mind. I guessed it was the distraction of the memories that had distracted me when a hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"For a potential Akatsuki member you're very easy to sneak up on," A deep voice said behind me.

I turned around to find myself face to face with one of the three shinobi. I felt myself freeze with fear. I had no idea what to do!

_Jump out of the bushes!_ The thought shot through my mind and I followed the order by throwing myself from my crouched position in the bushes to the small clearing in the forest I had been watching. The man followed me and I found myself without any idea what to do again.

_Use your kunai._ I almost slapped myself at how stupid I was. I grabbed a kunai form my pack and rushed at the man.

His kunai clashed with mine and the clinking of metal hitting metal echoed out. His pushed me back from him and his hands began flying at me with incredible speed. Something else happened though that was miraculous.

My hands were deflecting his! And moving at the same speed! Memories of me fighting and training flashed through as I fought with the shinobi before me. He wasn't landing any hits, but I was. Then I stepped back from him and ran at him full speed. I jumped and kicked his chest with both feet, sending him against a tree. I grabbed several kunai and sent them flying at him. His eyes closed as they hit their marks.

All of them went through just his clothes, giving him no injury. He was however trapped against the tree. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm not going to kill you so open your eyes," I called out. I surprised with how calm I felt after what I had just done.

Instead of waiting for the man to do as I had said I jumped from the clearing. I moved through the trees looking for another of the shinobi. I wanted to get into another fight. It was almost like a need. As though my body had known all those fighting moves all along, it had just been waiting for my mind to catch up with it again.

Suddenly I stopped on one of the branches. The kunoichi who had entered with the other two was below. She was leaning against a tree casually with her eyes shut. I started moving my hand back towards the pack when her voice called out.

"I know you're up there," She called out, taunting me, "Come down little one."

"Little?" I was short, but that was rude. I adjusted myself on the branch so I was standing and was going to jump down when my hands began moving, they were making fast hand seal that I didn't even know I knew. And then I shouted, "Fire Style: Tsunami of Fire!"

A giant wave of fire fell from me upon the kunoichi. She didn't even have any time to doge my original technique. The wave crashed down and spread out like water. The jutsu was designed to act just like a tsunami. An uncontrollable wave of fire, that once released was no longer under my control.

I watched as the fire consumed and then burnt itself out. That was my fail safe. That fire would burn itself out. It was a jutsu designed for one quick powerful attack. And this one short attack jutsu had taken me years to create and perfect. I'd only gotten it perfect a few months before my accident according to the memories I had of it.

The woman was lying on her side. She was wounded and unconscious. I jumped down to where she was.

"But you'll live," I pushed her onto her back with my foot, "And with minimal burn damage. My chakra must still not be back to full capacity or you would have come out of that a lot worse."

I jumped back into the tree branches and began moving through the forest again. It felt good to fight again. More importantly, it felt good to fight and remember all previous fights as well.

Suddenly I was thrown back against one of the trees, a kunai now protruding from my left thigh. It had only hit the muscle, but it still sent a wave of pain through me.

"Shit!" I hissed and grabbed my thigh. I pulled the kunai out and threw it to the ground below. Suppressing my Sharingan, I searched for my attacker. I couldn't see him, but then I thought about where I'd been hit and looked somewhere else, "There you are."

Throwing several shuriken into the trees to my side, I jumped to the ground. The shinobi jumped from his perch as well, standing before me. I threw several kunai that he all dodged.

"I saw what you did to the first one," He called, "And you'd be a fool to think I'll let you trap me like that!"

"It's a good thing I'm not a fool then!" I yelled before running forward.

Our fists continually met until he made one critical mistake. He went for _my_ weak point.

His fist flew towards my stomach and I saw my one chance. I hooked my foot underneath his and pulled forward, knocking him onto the ground. His fist had connected though which sent me to the side and to the ground. But that worked to my advantage.

"Gotcha," I whispered and made the hand seals, "Earth Style: Earth hold!"

The ground shot up to restrain his hands and feet to the ground. It was simple holding technique, but it was effective. I had learned it when I was still in R.O.O.T. It hadn't taken me as look to master as it had with my jutsu, but had been more difficult since it wasn't my affinity. That was fire.

"Well done," A familiar voice came from behind and I spun quickly around to face the boy who abandoned me.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked accusingly, moving my hands to my hips.

"We should return to the council. They'll have to allow us to leave now that we know what you're capable of," He turned and began walking away. I ran to catch up with him.

"Did you see any of that? Where have you even been?" I asked again.

"I decided not to waste my time with them," He flicked his hand back, gesturing towards the man, "I was watching you the entire time. You're terrible at hiding, by the way."

I glared at him and then said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're a dick," I crossed my arms and looked ahead.

I saw a small smirk on his face before I looked away.

* * *

"Something's wrong! I can feel it in the air, can't you?" I called to Sasuke who was traveling beside me in the trees.

"We'll be there soon," He nodded, not giving any sign of worry.

We were on our way to the location of the Third Division of the Joint Army. The council had given us the location of all the divisions, but when we saw Kakashi's name it was decided where we would go. That and they wouldn't give us Naruto's location.

Before we left I had been given military Chunin vests to be recognized by and for protection. I also had gotten metal plates placed onto the backs of my gloves. Also one of the newly designed forehead protectors for the war was resting around my waist. My outfit could at least be recognized as one of the Joint Army, while Sasuke refused to wear any part of the outfit. The council wasn't happy, but had agreed.

"I saw the jutsu you used," Sasuke said as we moved, "Did you create that?"

"Yeah," I called back, "I got the idea when I was playing in a river when I was ten. I didn't perfect it until I was fifteen. I turned sixteen a month ago so it's still relatively new."

"It's powerful," He noted, keeping his eye forward.

"It used about a fourth of my chakra to do that move, so I should hope it's powerful. It's like my ninjutsu style. Large burst attacks that have very little control to them, while my taijutsu is precise, controlled, and exact," I explained and then whispered the next part, "However it's not as powerful as Amaterasu. Especially Itachi's."

"I see," He said quietly, "How did you know these eyes were not mine?"

"I spent a lot of time with him after I began working with Akatsuki. I'd recognize his eyes anywhere," I paused, "Or in anyone."

Silence fell between us. And stayed until we reached our destination. It was not an awkward or angry silence. It was a silence of understanding. An understanding that words were not needed.

Suddenly a misty battle field appeared beneath us. I could recognize a hazy pink in the fog, but the yellow and white haze I also wanted to be here were nowhere in sight. Then Sasuke suddenly moved from beside me to the ground in front of us. Then I saw what he already had.

A sword going straight for Kakashi.

However, another sword blocked it. This one held by the person who eyes had changed.

Sasuke pushed the other person who looked like a young woman aside with one hand, easily pushing them several feet. His other hand held a firm grip on his sword.

"Hey guys!" I called down, "Looked like you could use some help!"

Several faces turned to where I was standing in the trees. I smiled down before crouching in readiness.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped that alright and not confusing. And just in case anyone was confused this update is set the day the war fighting began. And this happened cause I waved my magic hands! Yays!**

**Anyway I hope that wasn't too weird. If so I'm sorry, I tried. I also wanted to let you know that Anzu won't always be that bad ass. In fact she'll probably be getting her ass kicked in the next update. I just wanted to show you what she can do.**

**Anways, I think that's it….**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. I didn't edit this at all. Too tired...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

**I'm back bitches! I know! I felt like doing that. Sorry if I offended you. Anyway, I'm updating this! Yays!**

**So, I'm not gonna keep talking. I swear!**

**Oh and anyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited, alerted, or just plain checked out the story es magnus and magna! (That means you are great in Latin. I put both gender versions of the adjective by the way for anyone interested or who knows Latin.)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

As I was about to jump down the boy who at first seemed like a young lady moved again. He caught Sasuke off guard, throwing him into the mist to stand between Kakashi and the man with the sword. The sword began its descent once again.

"Kakashi!" I yelled from my spot on the branch.

However, the sword went through the man instead of Kakashi. I stared down in shock as Kakashi exchanged some words that I couldn't hear before yelling to a kunoichi named Maki. He ordered her to stay back. Then I watched as Kakashi shoved his hand through the man's chest.

Next thing I knew the two had been sealed inside what looked like clothing coffins. I jumped down as the mist cleared. I stood near Kakashi who had this strange look in his eyes. Sasuke joined form what seemed like nowhere.

"Where've you been?" I asked.

"Around," He shrugged as if no one had just almost died.

I eyed him suspiciously before turning to Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura who had just run up to where we were standing. Without the fog I could clearly see the enemy around us. It didn't look very promising.

"Anzu! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked a mixture of anger and surprise on her face.

"I was in the neighborhood," I replied with a casual smile.

"We need to get ready," Kakashi said before Sakura could begin the lecture I knew was coming, "They're not going to stay back much longer."

I looked at the various enemies watching and waiting. I couldn't tell if they were waiting for us to make our move or just plain analyzing us. Either way it wasn't good.

Suddenly, an idea came into my head.

"I know a technique that'll slow them down," I called to Kakashi who had looked like he was beginning to form his own plan.

"These people are the results of Impure World Resurrection. They can't be killed," Kakashi said the look of planning in his eyes again.

"Well, it won't kill them," I said, gaining his attention again, "It'll slow them down so you guys can move in."

"If you use that jutsu, you'll be down even more chakra," Sasuke said, actual concern on his features.

"That why _you_ guys will be moving," I emphasized that I wouldn't be joining in, "I'll hang back until I can attack with taijutsu."

"Alright, let's see your jutsu," Kakashi said before giving the order for everyone to fall back.

I looked around to make sure none of our people would get in the way of the fire. I looked at Sasuke who nodded, confirming that everyone had moved back.

"Throw me up into the air. I'll have a better range," I explained.

He nodded before doing what I asked. I only had a few seconds.

I quickly made the hand seals before yelling quickly, "Fire Style: Tsunami of Fire!"

I put more chakra into than before. I ended up with under half left. More like just under a fourth. Either way, I was drained.

As I fell back down I noticed something. There were no screams or yells, just silence as the flames engulfed everything in their path. When my feet hit the ground the flames had already begun to burn themselves out and the sealers began moving forward to seal the people while they were weak.

"Be careful!" Kakashi yelled, "That wouldn't have gotten all of them."

"Doubting my technique?" I asked, trying not to sound weak and failing epically.

"I just know the enemy," He said bluntly.

I was about to continue defending my attack when a sword sliced the air right beside my face, causing some severed hair pieces to fall. Electricity crackled around the sword next to my face and I was suddenly jerked to my left away from the blade. Another blade crackling with electricity met the first.

"Shit!" I groaned when I fell to the ground. Sasuke hadn't put that much into pulling me away, but I had no energy left to support myself so my side ended up hitting the ground really hard.

"Watch out, Sasuke!" Kakashi called his attention divided between the other swordsmen who were now appearing unscratched by my attack, "That's Ameyuri Ringo of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen! He's not to be taken lightly!"

"Kakashi," Sasuke said slowly, not moving his eyes from the opponent in front of him, "He's nothing to worry about."

"Foolish boy," The man growled before moving forward to continue the attack that had been aimed at yours truly.

"Anzu!" Sakura said worriedly as she helped me up. I was shorted than her so she easily helped me up, "I'm getting you out of here."

She began walking away, towing me along when I pushed her away. I breathed heavily while standing on my shaking legs.

"No!" I yelled, reaching into my pack to pull out a couple of kunai, "My attack didn't help them! I have to help now! Even if that means-"

I was cut off by my knees giving out. My hands hit the ground unceremoniously and my bottom lip suffered the wrath of teeth when the pain and exhaustion washed over me again. Some wounds had reopened under the bandages. I could tell since I had tons of new stinging sensations all over.

"You're useless in this condition," She muttered, trying not to hurt my pride anymore than it was while keeping reality in check.

I couldn't argue anymore so I allowed her to half drag me towards the line of trees where some troops hung back. Most of the troops were either mid range fighters, injured, or medic nin. These people weren't front line people basically.

Sakura dropped me against a tree and left to attend to a badly bleeding man a few feet away. I watched the fighting, but it was difficult with how quickly everyone was moving. And several jutsu flying around and being used made watching even more difficult.

I looked at the wounded whose numbers were slowly growing. I wished I knew medic jutsu…Or at least remembered if I knew medic jutsu. I watched Sakura though and got no memories of me ever learning or using medic jutsu. I slammed my head against the tree. I felt so useless! I was too tired and in too much pain to move, let alone attack, and I couldn't even help any of the injured cause I didn't friggin know how!

"Fuck," I whispered to no one in particular.

"You always did have a mouth on you," A deep voice rumbled from beside me.

My eyes shot open and using the adrenalin in my system at hearing the voice jumped away towards the battleground and away from the rest of the troops. The owner of the voice followed me.

"Anzu! What are you doing? You're just going to get in the way!" Sasuke yelled as he shoved someone off his sword. The person fell back, but began to get back up, "Go back to-"

Sasuke stopped speaking when he saw the person standing there. Calm and collected. Even in death.

"Little brother," Itachi said slowly.

* * *

**Okay so this was a really short update. Even compared to how short I've made some before, but I promise the next one will be much larger. I just felt this ending was good and I've been super busy so I was amazed I got this much written.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. Didn't edit. Too tired!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this… Just saying…**

**Hey! What up peoples? So I'd updating this. I know it's been like awhile.**

**DumbAsTheyCome****: So I wanted to thank you for pointing out some of the quirky stuff in this story. And a couple of the things I cannot answer here cause the explanation will be in the story. Like Sasuke's unexcitement. (I don't think that a word, but whatevers!) Also, I know stuff is kind of anti-climatic in here, I'm just really busy so I'm cranking out as much as I can as quickly as I can and will come back and extend and give more details to certain scenes, like the fight scene, once this story has ended. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you find the story interesting!**

**Alright, so I haven't updated this in awhile because I have had HoN on the brain. For those who don't know what this is, that is the House of Night series. The latest book, Awakened, recently came out and guess who finished it in a day and a half? This writer right here! So that's why I haven't been writing as much as I like to. It's a really good series by the way and I definitely recommended it.**

**Alright well enough of me. Jeez this is like my longest intro ever!**

**Offward and onward to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

See, I saw it coming before Sasuke did. That's saying something. I saw the seals that Itachi began making before the dude with the ultimate Sharingan.

"Look out!" I yelled as I tackled Sasuke to the ground and the fire went over us.

It passed quickly and I moved back to rock on my heels.

"Get over your shock, get your head back here, and don't get killed!" I said quickly before delivering a swift punch to his chest in an attempt to pull him out of his shock.

I jumped to my feet and pointed an accusing finger at Itachi.

"You tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Anzu, take this!" Sakura yelled suddenly throwing me a strange capsule. I only took a second to look at before popping the thing into my mouth and swallowing.

Immediately, I felt my energy returning. I pointed and accusing finger at Itachi, feeling more confident since I had some punch to back up my words.

"You're the reason my mind's all messed up! You and Kisame friggin tried to kill me!" I yelled, circling him as his body circled mine as if its own accord.

"Your mind was perfectly intact when we fought," He said in a calm voice. I felt like ice had been poured into me.

"Then what-," I saw the flashing bits of the fight that I had put up against Kisame and Itachi.

I hadn't been close to winning at all, but I was still giving it my all. Suddenly I was met with darkness as the bits of the fight stopped in my mind.

"You fell down a cliff," His words brought the scene that was missing between the fight and the darkness to my mind.

I had been backing up from them, trying to find a way out. Then the ground beneath me began to give out. I remember falling through the air until I hit the water in the river that had been below the cliff. That was when the memories ended.

So, that was the missing piece. What caused my memories to disappear. I fell down a cliff, because of my own stupidity. Awesome; all sarcasm intended.

"That doesn't explain why you were sent after me," I shouted, trying to continue my facade of coolness. It wasn't exactly working with my shaking voice.

"Since your father discovered who you were when he joined Akatsuki he must have sent the order through Pain. It was then simply handed to Kisame and I," Even though he retained a calm voice his eyes betrayed him when the flicked to the side for a second. That meant that Itachi was still in there and not just this shadow of what he once was.

"If it was her father that sent the order, then that would mean-," Sasuke began, getting some of his bearings back by this distraction.

"Madara Uchiha really is my father," I whispered. Then the flashes went before my eyes showing some fuzzy images of the man. However they stopped at what seemed about age six.

Then another thought accrued to me.

"Ew that means my dad's super old!" I gasped.

"Anzu, focus!" Sasuke snapped at me.

"Right!" I called back; we were both circling Itachi now.

"I don't want to harm you, Little Brother," He spoke directly to Sasuke and the tone in his voice was regretful. Suddenly his hands began making signs, "That's why I telling you to run!"

Suddenly a large fire ball erupted from Itachi towards Sasuke. And while he dodged a kunai narrowly missed my face.

"Dude!" I yelled and gripped one of my own kunai in case another was thrown.

"I can't control myself," He said in all seriousness, even if it was super cheesy.

His hand threw another kunai before making more signs. It was my opportunity to throw the weapon in my hand, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to harm him. It wasn't that I lacked the energy; it was that I lacked the will. And it seemed Sasuke had the same problem since he too gripped his sword, but didn't strike.

Instead, I decided on something less lethal. I lunged forward with my fist ready. Unfortunately, his hand moved faster than mine and grabbed it right before it could connect. I stood there and let out a nervous laugh before he turned. His other fist connected painfully with my stomach, sending me flying backwards. I hit a tree and slide down, not sure whether the pain in my back or stomach was worse.

"Get up," A gruff voice said as an arm slipped around me and helped me up.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my back and looked up to see who had helped me.

I looked up to see a guy a really tall guy with orange spiky hair. I mean this guy was huge. Especially compared with tiny me next to him. And next to him was a smiling guy with white hair and weird shark like teeth. Standing slightly behind the shark dude was a girl with red hair and glasses. It was nice to see one of the three looked semi normal.

"Are you alright?" The large one asked me before the sharky one said something.

"Of course she's not okay, she just got thrown into a tree," He pulled out a water bottle and drank of it while the girl glared at him.

"I didn't get thrown into a tree," I protested, "I was punched into a tree, thank you,"

I stepped away from the orange haired guy and looked back for Sasuke who was currently being tossed into a tree as well. In fact it was the tree next to mine. He stood up and looked over at us. A look of acknowledgment passed over his face before he looked at me.

"Stay out the way. You're just going to get in my way," He glared at me.

"Too bad," I stuck my tongue out before glancing over, "Besides he's my family too."

"Just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean that-," Sasuke began when Itachi interrupted.

"No, she's right," Itachi said, slowly turning towards us, "It cannot be simple coincidence that you and I are the only Uchiha to use the Mangekyo Sharingan except the original two brothers. It is most likely that we are direct descendants of Madara and his brother."

"Which mean we are family," I said, firmly, "I can't use the Mangekyo, though. Mine never developed."

"Wait, you're an Uchiha?" The red haired girl asked, "But you look nothing like Sasuke or Itachi!"

"That's because I look like my mother, who was an Uzumaki," I said to her, she gasped audibly. I made a mental note to late ask who these people were later.

But right now I was a little busy.

I lunged forward again with my fist like last time. Again Itachi's hand grabbed mine.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled, obviously the yell was meant for me. Unless Naruto was here, which he wasn't.

Instead of answering I brought my leg around in an attempt to knock Itachi's out from under him and then trap him to the ground. Instead he stepped back and quickly made the seals that produced another large fire ball.

I didn't have to move.

I was stuck.

And a death in the form of a large fireball was coming right for me.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh, snap! I love cliffhangers!**

**Anyway, so over a thousand words, so yays! And I hope that some little background information was nice. Anyways…**

**Who will save Anzu? Where's Naruto? How will they stop Itachi? And where the heck did Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai go?**

**All these questions and more will be answered! Next time on Amnesia!**

**Sorry, I just really wanted to do that! :]**

**Hope ya enjoyed!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. No editing…And the thing Sakura gave her was a soldier pill thing in case you didn't get what that was.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I know this is shocking, but I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Weird, I know!**

**Okay, so I'm going to try and update this and ****Both****. Crazy? Yes. Possible? Hell yeah!**

**Otay, so I know I've MIA for awhiles, I'm really sorry! But I have some free time so yeah, I wrote this!**

**Alrighty, well it's story time!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I expected pain. Or at least a scorching sensation. I felt neither. I had closed my eyes against the heat of the flame and awaited a death that didn't come. Instead of an intense heat I felt one that was extremely less than what I expected. It was someone's body heat.

Next thing I knew my legs were knocked out at my knees and someone was carrying me. I didn't care who it was I threw my arms around their neck and held on for dear life as we flew through the air. I kept my eyes squeezed shut until I felt the air around me stop moving.

I opened my eyes to a shock of blond hair and the weirdest outfit I'd ever seen him in. It was like flames had replaced his clothes and a strange pattern of connected lines was on the suit. And before I could stop myself the words tumbled out.

"Dude, what up with the outfit?" I asked and watched him look at me like I was insane, "Seriously man, it's weird."

"I save you from certain death and that's the first thing you say," I shrugged and he dropped me, "How about a thank you!"

"Thank you for dropping me on my ass!" I yelled. I was about to go on ranting when a sudden thought occurred to me. The reason why Naruto hadn't been here when we arrived or why they wouldn't tell Sasuke and me where he was, "You shouldn't be here!"

I sprang to my feet. If he wasn't supposed to be here then he was in danger. And that was not good. Especially when we already at our hands full at the moment.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura appeared by side, eyeing Itachi whilst glaring at Naruto. It was quite impressive.

"I know I'm not as smart as Shikamaru guys, but I'm not a complete idiot!" He yelled before lowering his voice back down, "I figured out the "mission" I was on was fake; especially when Captain Yamato was suddenly missing."

"How did you find this place though?" Sakura asked. As she did another large crash was heard as the large boy with orange hair crashed through a tree. I was concerned, but definitely not eager to jump back into that fight.

"I found Granny Tsunade first," He shrugged, "She sent me here since you guys hadn't reported in. Figured if she couldn't contain me on a island I might as well help out."

"She let you come out here to fight just like?" I asked because from what I had seen of Lady Tsunade she was not a passive person that simply gave in. I seriously doubted his story.

"Well, she taught me a lesson about disobeying orders first," He rubbed the top of his head where a bump had formed. Now I believed his story.

Suddenly, the tree next to me shook as Sasuke was thorn into it. He coughed as he disengaged himself from the tree. I reached my hand out to help him up. To my incredible surprise he allowed the assistance.

"Itachi really enjoys throwing people into trees," I said as Sasuke swiped his katana against his shirt to remove the dust that had accumulated from his collusion.

"No, he usually uses genjutsu," Sasuke muttered, "He seems to be able to control his Mangekyo Sharingan so it's just brute strength being used against us."

I was about to ask what the plan was then on how to defeat Itachi without killing him since neither of us wanted to do that, the glow form Naruto stopped and his normal attire returned. He gave a sheepish smile.

"I can't hold that form for very long," He admitted, but then his face suddenly turned serious, "How do we take down Itachi?"

"I won't kill him," Sasuke practically growled before his next words were almost whispered, "Not again."

"Sasuke, we can't let him live," Sakura had the most understanding tone, but her words made me angry and Sasuke's head turn away to the side.

"Even though he tried to kill me, he' still family I won't kill him. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to allow anyone else to either," I said firmly. This was one issue I wouldn't budge from.

"Then what do we do?" Naruto questioned. I had no idea.

"I don't know, but just let's buy some time," I looked to my left, "Sasuke, can you still fight?"

"Hn, of course," He scoffed.

"Naruto, are you okay for a fight?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Always," He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Sakura, are you ready to heal us if we all get our asses kicked?" I asked.

"I always am," She sighed.

"Good," I smirked and then shot forward past Naruto.

Toward Itachi; I was terrified.

* * *

**(Ha you thought I was done! WRONG!)**

Thrown into a tree once again, I could hardly move. We had been giving our all against Itachi for at least twenty minutes. Only Sakura and the red haired girl had energy left since they had been watching from the side. I kind of wanted to punch them in the face.

I had been thinking up a solution while switching between defensive and offensive against our opponent. What made this fight really weird was that Itachi yelled out encouragements and tricks and how to attack him while we attacked. I had come with a last ditch plan that reached its finality as the bark tore my back apart.

It was a long shot and might not work. It could also cost me my life.

"Sakura! Red head!" I yelled as I stumbled towards them. When I reached they helped me to the ground again so that my left leg that sending shooting pains would be somewhat comfortable, "You guys are good with chakra exchanges right?"

"Control. I'm good with chakra control," Sakura growled. I got the feeling this had been discussed before between us.

"I-I-I'm experienced with chakra exchanges," The other girl said quietly. She acted quiet, but I felt like there was more to her. Especially when she began cheering on the sharky dude who was apparently named Suigetsu.

"Good, 'cause I have a plan," I said and began looking around, "I need a scroll and something to write with."

"Here," A clean scroll and a brush with black ink.

"Thanks," I smiled at up at the boy. I remembered him from the hospital, "Thanks, Sai."

I began writing what I believed was needed to begin the technique.

"So what I was thinking was that Itachi has already been partly brought back to life. He has a body," I looked at the three who nodded, "Therefore if we used a jutsu to pump chakra into Itachi we might be able to bring him back the rest of the way."

"But wouldn't the overload of chakra just cause the body to disintegrate," Sakura said, "In other words, killing him."

"That's where the jutsu gets tricky. If we change the jutsu to be specific to Itachi we might be able to channel it correctly and break the hold the summoner has on him and bring him the rest of the way back. Naruto, Sasuke, and I would be the three supplying chakra. Sasuke and I because we have chakra similar to Itachi's original chakra and Naruto because he has a lot of chakra," I explained. However I didn't mention one part of the jutsu. If I had they would have disagreed immediately.

"This could work," Sai said as he looked over the signs I was writing on the scroll.

"But it's incredibly dangerous! And if it doesn't work-," Sakura began when I cut her off.

"Then it doesn't work and the three of us just end up depleted chakra supplies and Itachi may die," I said looking her in the eyes, "We have to try."

Sakura nodded and she and the red head helped me finish the jutsu. I carefully covered the part of the jutsu I hadn't mentioned so that they wouldn't notice it before I had chance to try the jutsu.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I yelled. Sasuke moved quickly to where I was while Naruto did the same, "We're going to try this jutsu. Do the signs on the scrolls and then place your hands on it beside mine."

They nodded, not even asking anything else about what they were doing. I appreciated that immensely. Sasuke sat to my right and Naruto to my left. We each quickly made the signs and slapped our hands onto the scroll.

Chakra immediately began to drain and the scroll was illuminated. Then a bright light shot from the scroll and engulfed Itachi. He let out a bellow of pain as he dropped to his knees. The light form the scroll was connected to the light surrounding Itachi. That meant it was working. However the chakra just kept draining and I knew it was time for the secret part. I removed my hands to make the signs.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked annoyance on his face at my weird antics.

"Something!" I yelled and finished the motions. I slapped my hands back down.

The light began to glow even more and a bright blinding light shot from the scroll o where Itachi was kneeling. The light exploded and we all turned away as the white light burst in the forest.

The light disappeared as quickly as it had exploded. We looked to see someone standing in the middle of the forest. A long black coat flapped around in the wind. The figure turned slowly to face us. I swear everyone was holding their breath. I know I was.

A smile was on the face of one Itachi Uchiha. And the most amazing and the simplest words were said by him.

"I'm back," He said.

Sasuke was the first to get up and slowly walk towards his brother. The older Uchiha watched the younger walk slowly towards him. I scrambled to my feet and followed after quickly.

Sasuke stood before Itachi. At first it felt like the world had stopped and then something really weird happened.

"I'm sorry Brother," Sasuke said quietly.

Itachi did nothing for a moment. Then he flicked Sasuke in the forehead.

"I forgive you," He said before ruffling Sasuke's hair.

We laughed as Sasuke's face turned to a glare that his heart just wasn't into.

"Hey! How about some praise for the creator of the jutsu that just saved you!" I put my hands on my hips and Itachi laughed.

He pulled me into a hug. Then whispered something that only I heard.

"You put some of your own life force into that jutsu," It wasn't a question.

"I had to have a failsafe of some sort," I tried to joke, but it just sounded weak.

He gave me a look of concern before releasing me and turning back to his brother.

I noticed that the boy with orange hair had made his way over to the group forming around us. He gave me small smile before questioning me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with his eyebrows drawn in concern.

"Nope," I said cheerfully.

Then my eyes rolled back and the world went dark. The last thing I heard was my name being yelled and the last thing I felt was falling into someone's arms. I guessed it was orange hair's since the arms felt large.

* * *

**Well, that is probably the longest chapter of this story. I spent like hours on this. It would've been a much longer time, like a day, but once again there was no editing from this author! Woo!**

**I know I should start editing. I'm sorry!**

**Anways, hope ya enjoyed!**

**Thanks**

**-seb :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and this will NEVER change!**

**Okay, so I got bit with the writing bug especially after the latest Naruto chapter came out and freaking Naruto and Killer Bee have freakin entered the fight!**

**So, uh since I just said that, does anyone have any guesses of who will be entering this chapter?HMMMM?**

**Okay, so yeah, I'm hyper and tired at the same time… I'm LOSING MY MIND! Hopefully this is good update then since they seem to be best when I'm like this! :D**

**Alrighty, well I have rambled enough!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up screaming. I don't why, I just did. And this caused a hand to clamp over my mouth really fast.

"Anzu, you're going to wake everyone up!" Sakura's hushed voice was close which led me to believe her hand was the one currently over my mouth.

"Mmm fmne," I mumbled against her hand.

"What?" She asked and then looked at her hand before quickly removing it, "Sorry."

"I said I'm fine," I rubbed my temples, realizing that I was sitting up. I must have sat up when I woke up.

I looked around and noticed that we were no longer in the wooded area we had been in. In fact it looked more like cliffs around us. I also noticed that there lots of bedrolls around. I was in what the medics had deemed the infirmary.

"Where are we?" My head was resting in my palm since I was still feeling weak.

"I can't tell you our exact location," Sakura replied, mixing something form her spot beside me on the ground, "All I've been told is that the armies are being moved for some attack."

"Where is everyone?" I asked and tried to figure out what she was making.

"Either in here, resting a little father that way," She titled head towards some groupings of fires farther away, "Or on guard duty."

"Okay, I give. What the hell are you making?" I couldn't take the curiosity anymore.

"Your dinner. It's a liquefied form of a food pill," She smirked at me, "I've placed you on a temporary liquid diet due to your fainting spell.

"No," I said simply looking at her concoction she was trying to give me, "There's no way I will be drinking that. And I said I'm fine!"

"Listen," She said plainly, "Itachi told me what you did in that jutsu. So you _will _be drinking this to raise your strength."

"Whatever just give me your stupid drink," I took the thing grudgingly and began the first swallows of the awful brown stuff.

We sat for a bit while I tried to not retch what was going down my throat. I could hear some laughter from the fires and recognized it as Naruto's. I heard a loud voice yell some obscenities and wondered who it was since I had never heard the deep voice before. Or at least not that I could remember.

"So how much of your life force did you put into the jutsu?" Sakura finally broke the silence.

"Oh ya know, one or two years," I said as I tipped the drink back in an attempt to finish it quickly.

"Bull shit, how much really?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Ten or twenty year," I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear me. WRONG!

Next thing I know my head is pounding and a fuming Sakura is standing over me. No wonder Naruto stepped carefully around her.

"You what?" She yelled, loud enough to cause the laughter at the fires to stop and to stir some of the patients sleeping.

"I finished," I offered and held up the drink. She smacked it out of my hand, "That wasn't very nice."

Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai ran up to us. I noticed the three form before follow behind them and then even farther behind them was a large man who I had never seen before, but he had sunglasses on.

"What happened?" Sai was the first to question.

"Pinkie here made me drink terrible stuff," I made a face and shivered. Sakura spun around to face them. She did not appreciate my nonchalant attitude.

"She just told she put twenty years of her life force into that jutsu!" She didn't yell, but she wasn't exactly quiet either.

"I said or ten!" I tried to be loud.

Next thing I know, Naruto is glaring, Sasuke is glaring, Sakura is glaring, and Sai is just staring down at me, but it feels like a glare. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and again and pointed at the large kid with orange hair.

"Hey, buddy, wanna do me favor?" I called out at him.

"Sure," He said suspiciously and walked over to where I was sitting.

"What's your name?" I asked and put on a warm smile. He was so big, but he seemed fragile for some reason like he was barely holding on.

"Juugo."

"Okay, well Juugo," I lifted my hand towards him, "Can you help me up? I'm still a little weak and these guys' stares are scary. Especially her."

"What? Um, sure," He grabbed my hand and easily lighted me up off the ground.

"Thanks man," I smiled at him and he seemed a bit taken aback. I let it go.

"Hey Anzu," I was about to explain myself when Naruto lost his glare and sad, almost childish look replaced it, "I just noticed that you look a lot like my mom."

I chewed my lip. Naruto still hadn't figured it out and while I was ecstatic to be cousins, I didn't exactly want to be the one to tell him that he had lost yet another family member he never got to meet to Madara. Even if the man was my father.

Sasuke saved me.

Almost.

"She's your cousin, idiot," He said gruffly, not even bothering to try and be considerate, but then again it was Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto looked from Sasuke back to me, "Is that true?"

"Yeah and long story short," I scratched the back of my head nervously, a habit I had picked up hanging out with Naruto, "My mom was your mom's older sister that was kidnapped and then somehow ended up with my dad. Who just happens to be Madara Uchiha, who might also be a direct ancestor of Sasuke and Itachi."

I took a breath after saying all that.

"And I look like your mom cause our moms looked a lot alike I guess," I shrugged my shoulders and my voice kind of squeaked.

"Do you know what happened to your mother, Anzu?" Sai asked since Naruto was still staring at me silently.

"Kind of," I rubbed my temples again, "Seeing Itachi brought back a lot of memories. From all of the weird bits and pieces I can put together that Madara killed her. After she helped me escape to Konoha."

I swallowed around the lump on my throat and looked back at Naruto who kind of looked like someone had punched him in the gut. I might as well have.

"Naruto, I would have told you earlier, but I'm just beginning to-" I was cut off by a sudden hug I was pulled into by Naruto.

"Thanks Anzu," He said quietly.

"No problem, cous.," I said and hugged back.

I hate crying, but I started to anyway. It was nice to have a family member who cared again.

Since I knew Madara would kill me the first chance he caught. After all I was just a failed experiment.

* * *

**AWWWW! I put in an "AWWWW!" moment. Ahh! I'm terrible at sentiment. I would love to know if it was actually sentimental or just stupid. Seriously, guys and gals I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Anyway, I wrote this up in an hour! An hour! And it's over a 1,000 words! That my friends is some good progress. Plus I didn't edit, um cough cough…**

**So that was Killer Bee in the sunglasses in case ya didn't catch that by the way.**

**Alright, till next time!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! Not I that owns Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

**Ha, I wonder how many more disclaimers I'll have to make when writing this story.**

**Well, this is going to be fun. It's the middle of the night and I just ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream. This will either be productive or a disaster.**

**I recently beat ****Portal 2**** which partly explains why I haven't updated in awhile and I'm really really sorry! I got addicted and just had to play whenever I had free time. But I beat it and I'm done so here I am.**

**Well, time to get started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood with Naruto watching the others. Sakura had allowed me to leave the medical area after much grumbling and a few smacks to my head. The others had mostly dispersed throughout the camp, either sitting near the fire or trying to get some rest. I had wanted to talk to Naruto so we stood just out of hearing range of the others.

"I wanted to ask you something," I said to Naruto, playing in the dirt with my foot.

"Go ahead," He smiled that big one where his eyes closed. I flinched a little since my question was most likely one that would make that smile disappear.

"Why is Sasuke here?" I looked straight at him. This was something that had been bothering me since some memories had come back, "Itachi had spoken about how Sasuke had left and you were trying to get him to return. I was always doubtful about him ever returning."

"Oh that," He turned away from me and looked at the fire where Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Suigetsu, red hair girl, and Lee sat. I could hear some laughter after I saw Lee's mouth move quickly, "It's complicated."

"Well, so is much my life now explain," I crossed my arms. He turned back with a small smile.

"You see, a few days before we found you, Sasuke found me. When he didn't try to kill me, I knew something was wrong. That and he was different. He told me how Itachi had wanted to protect him and Konoha. He asked me if I thought Konoha was worth protecting and saving. Of course I did and he just nodded at my answer," He stopped and his brow furrowed, "Then he did something really weird. He said he wanted to see for himself if Konoha was worth saving for Itachi. So he decided to return and examine Konoha, but we needed a cover story. I suggested that we just say I finally managed to drag him back and so we beat the crap out of each other to make the story seem more believable. The only ones who doubted us were Kakashi and Sakura."

"Do you think he'll save Konoha with Itachi back?" I let my arms fall to my sides. This was one crazy story.

"I don't know," He stared at the fire a few more seconds before looking back at me, "I'm still not sure what he's thinking about anymore. I always feel like there's a knife at my back when he's near. I think it's cause I've been in that situation with him a few times."

"I know what you mean," I sighed because not only had I had that feeling, but according to my fragmented memory I had been the cause of that feeling for more than a few people before, "But we have to believe there's good in him still, don't we?"

"I want to," He sighed. This was not the answer I wanted.

"That's not very reassuring," I sighed and crossed my arms. Suddenly I felt his hand on my head, ruffling my hair, "Hey! No one touches the hair!"

"Come one," He laughed, "All this seriousness is making me hungry."

"How does being serious make you hungry?" I yelled as he laughed and walked away.

I shook my head. I decided to just let it go for the night. After all we were going back into battle tomorrow. We all might as well have one night to relax before facing hell once again.

If only I'd know just what kind of hell we were about to run head first into.

* * *

"Pinkie, I told you already so just let it go," I sighed and leaned back. I was sitting on the log between Itachi and the kid with the orange hair. Sakura refused to leave me alone about the whole giving up twenty years thing.

"She's right, it was extremely reckless what you did," Itachi stared down at me and I felt five again. I hated that feeling!

"Not to mention stupid," Sasuke mumbled from his place on the other side of Itachi.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, exasperated, "If I hadn't done what I did Itachi would not be sitting here! Let it go! So what if I don't see eighty, it's not like many of us shinobi live that long anyway!"

"She's right," Sai said the only one seeing sense. To me at least.

"Thank you!" I slid off the log so my back was against it. I was more comfortable this way.

"By the way Anzu, I was wondering," Sai began before looking away bit. He almost seemed nervous, "Why are you calling Sakura Pinkie?"

"It's my nickname for her," I laughed since every time I called her that her anger seemed to increase.

"Her nickname, hmm," He moved his hand to his face. He looked like he was thinking about something. I let it go.

"I don't if we've met by the way," The shark guy gave me a toothy smile. Creepy, "I'm Suigetsu, that's Karin, and that's Juugo."

He pointed to the red haired girl and the boy sitting on the log. She gave a wave and he gave me a small smile.

"I'm Anzu in case you haven't heard," I rolled my head back to the look at Juugo, "Nice to meet ya."

He opened his mouth say something when suddenly it felt as though a huge weight hit me. I slumped to the ground with an oof as Naruto and the others looked around with the looks.

"What was that?" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet. Sasuke and Itachi stood as well.

"Here let me help you," Juugo reached down and lifted me up as he stood.

"Thanks," I nodded at him, "Tell me that's not what I think that is."

"I'm afraid it is," Itachi nodded at me. We both knew what that feeling was, "Sakura, how far are we from the other troops?"

"Not far. We were supposed to meet them in the morning," She stood, "What's going on?"

"My dad just joined the battle," I growled.

* * *

**Alrighty, well some crazy things are going to be happening soon. And I'm really sorry about the length, I ran outta time.**

**As usual no editing. I should probably get a beta, but I'm lazy so yeah…**

**Anyways hope your day was awesome!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

**Okay, so I wasn't gonna update again, but then I read the latest chapter of Naruto… And I'm giving any spoilers in the intro, but when I read it this was my reaction… :O "Why, Neji? WHY?"**

**So yeah… If you've read it you understand and if you hadn't then go read it!**

**So here's a quick read… Probably, cause whenever I say quick it's not…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Naruto, calm done," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his hand over his face that looked more than a little fatigued, "We can't do anything until we've met with the rest of the army."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath, but I didn't pursue it. We were moving quickly in order to get to our destination. Since some people needed to be carried were moving on the ground. Also Itachi, though embarrassed about it, didn't have the energy to move through the trees. Hence we were traveling on the ground. I wouldn't have minded normally on a normal night, but things had been anything but normal for awhile.

"The stars are beautiful," Juugo said softly. He was walking to my other side. He kind of reminded me of a bear. But a nice one.

"Yeah, too bad it's a little hard to enjoy them tonight," I said back and his cheeks darkened slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second there," He smiled sheepishly. It was cute.

"Well, she doesn't look anything like her dad!" Naruto laughed as he ruffled my hair. I socked him in the stomach and he stopped.

"General Kakashi! We've arrived!" A man yelled as he ran towards Kakashi. Sorry, but it was too weird to call him General.

"Kakashi Sensei, I'm going to the medic tent," Sakura called back to us as she ran while putting her hair up. Kakashi waved at her, acknowledging her departure.

"Naruto and Sasuke, I would like to speak to you about what to do about Madara," Itachi said as he nodded towards an empty tent. I noticed it was one farther from the others. I guess he wasn't quite ready to make his presence known yet to everyone.

"Shouldn't Anzu come too?" Naruto asked, moving towards the tent with Sasuke.

"Nah, I'm terrible at strategies and Itachi knows it," I smiled at them, "Besides I'll just learn it later and then ruin it at the last moment anyway!"

I waved them off and then looked at the others. Juugo and his friends decided to go see if there was anything that they could help with. The other shinobi went with Kakashi somewhere and the injured were taken to the medic tent.

I decided to wander.

* * *

After getting in several peoples way and almost being stabbed by a kunai I ran into Sakura. It had been a few hours and she was being given a break. I noticed how exhausted she was already. I felt bad, but couldn't stop my comment.

"All the stress is gonna turn your hair gray," I said as she walked over to me.

"Thank you, Anzu," She sighed and then laughed as she pointed to the large paw marks on my chest, "What happened to you?"

"I got to meet your friend Kiba and Akamaru," I brushed some of the mud off my chest, "The dog thought jumping on me and then knocking me down would be funny. It was not."

She laughed and motioned to sit down. I did and she practically flopped down to the ground.

"Something weird is going on here," She started before looking around as if looking for someone, "There's a spy here killing off Jounin Medics. It's got all the medics freaked out."

"Good thing you're still a Chunin then, right?" I nudged her in the ribs and she laughed a little.

"Still it's scary," She sighed before giving me a sly smile, "An injured guy gave me a love letter. He said he couldn't get me off his mind."

"That's sickeningly adorable," I laughed, "Did he read it to you?"

"No," She laughed and rolled her eyes, "I told him there was someone else."

"Oh, who?" She didn't say anything. I was pretty sure I knew who though, "Is it Naruto, cause you have been acting weird around him?"

"I'm not sure," She sighed and held her head in her hands, "I'm not sure how I feel about Naruto anymore."

"Well, you don't like Sasuke anymore do you?" I asked and her head whipped to look at me.

"How did you know that?" Her mouth was in an 'o' shape. Quite funny actually.

"A little birdie told me," A nurse that liked to gossip actually.

She was about to answer when we heard a yell. We both looked at each other before jumping up to ran towards the yell. Sakura took us to a tent away from the yell though. She must have taken us the tent she had just been in since an injured man stood inside.

"Neji?" Sakura looked at the other opening of the tent. A boy with pale eyes and long hair stood there. The injured man stood as though he had just seen a ghost, "What are you doing here?"

A weird smile was on his face. Then a noticed something glint in his hand and as he launched the kunai that was headed for Sakura I moved. I stood in front of her and pulled my own kunai out and blocked his.

"Neji, what the hell?" Sakura yelled as she moved slightly out from behind me.

He didn't answer he just stayed there with the same weird look on his face.

"Sakura, I think we just found the spy," I looked back at her, "Looks like it doesn't matter if you're a Jounin or not."

I looked back at the boy.

"Just matters if you're a healer or not," I said my eyes never leaving his face.

This was the guy that Lee had told me was his friend and teammate?

* * *

**Holy crap! Yeah the whole Neji thing is totally happening right now in the manga! Crazy right? I know!**

**Anyways, I'm probably gonna wait to update again till the reason for Neji's betrayal is released. Cause I wanna know, dangit!**

**Anyways, till next time!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning! I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

**Ugh…okay so I've been trying to kinda stick with the manga in this story, but the latest chapter totally screwed over that idea. So I'm just gonna do my thing and hopefully not stray super far from the manga. Which I kinda did already with Itachi and Naruto, but whatevers I wanted Itachi alive in my story. Sue me… Don't actually, I have no money **

**Alrightly well here's we goes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly, I heard a scream. It came from near where Itachi had taken the guys, but the scream was definitely female, so unless Sasuke had been hiding something major…

"Go," Sakura said, moving next to me without looking away from the person in front of us, "I'll deal with this."

"Let me know how it goes," I nodded at her before moving quickly from the scene.

I felt really bad leaving her alone in there, but Sakura could handle herself. She had been trained by Tsunade and was not one to underestimate. I had been on the receiving end of some of her more violent side on a few occasions while in the hospital. Not fun, and also painful.

I ran quickly towards where the scream had come from. The scene was not one I had expected. Kiba, the boy I had met earlier, was supporting an apparently unconscious girl with long blue hair. Naruto was kneeling beside her, looking both concerned and confused. Itachi was looking down at her and a look of slight annoyance and concern. Sasuke was rolling his eyes.

"What happen? Sasuke smile at the poor girl," I joked as I put my hands on my hips and stared at the scene in front of me. He glared at me.

"Hinata and Kiba came to say hi when she saw Itachi and fainted," Naruto stood and walked over to me, "She thought Itachi was dead."

"Hinata came to say hi," Kiba explained as he lifted the girl I assumed was Hinata, "I came to bring her back to her duty she's not doing. We're already out one with Neji resting."

"Wait, did you say Neji?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly. It was a habitat I was slowly remembering I did.

"Yeah, he didn't want to go to the medics so he's resting near at our position," He shifted the girl in his arms, "Why?"

"Cause Neji just attacked Sakura and me at the medic tent," I saw Naruto mouth drop open, "I'm sure she's fine. He seemed off."

"We've got to go help Sakura!" Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed to want to disagree.

"I'd go too, but I gotta get Hinata back. We need her Byakugan with Neji's being out of commission," Kiba flashed a smile, "Good luck and see ya later."

"Alright, let's go check on your girlfriend," Naruto went red and Sasuke actually laughed.

"She-She's not my-my," I waved my hand at him.

"I know, now stop stuttering," I smirked before leading the way back to the medic tents. Soon I would know this path backwards and forwards from walking back and forth.

We left Itachi in the tent. It just didn't seem like a good idea for him to walk around the camp. When we got to where Sakura was the man was still with her. However the homicidal Neji seemed to have gone.

"Somebody you like is bound to be a good person!" I heard the man say before walking away. Sakura suddenly looked upset though, as though a troubling thought had settled on her mind.

"Yo," I announced our presence and she jerked back into reality, "What happened to homicidal boy?"

"I'll explain later. Sorry, some new injured came in," I heard shouting as she walked away and waved, "We'll talk later!"

"Waste of time," Sasuke commented before walking away.

"Agreed," I followed him and patted Naruto's shoulder, "Told ya she could handle herself."

* * *

**(Buah I love transitions!)**

I had spent the rest of the day with Naruto and Sasuke. It was weird. Sasuke was becoming less, I don't how to explain it, but cold the more time he spent around Naruto. They had been best friends or something according to people I'd asked, but when Sasuke left things went downhill. I guess that not trying to kill his best friend was changing the kid.

Itachi had gone over his plan. Yeah HIS plan. That night we leave to find Madara. Only us four since we had agreed to not endanger anyone else. Basically we find Madara and not die will trying to stop him. And we make sure he doesn't kill Naruto. Itachi had come up with more details, but I had zoned out when he went over them. Oops.

So that night we sat with some of the others. Sakura was there and had explained to watch out for strange behavior. Stupid Zetsu guy.

"So do you guys have a plan for taking down Madara?" Karin asked. She pushed up her glasses as she spoke.

"They won't be doing anything until the troops decide to go after Madara," Kakashi sat down as he spoke. It was like he knew!

Sasuke and Itachi remained impassive, but Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck. I just smiled.

"So did you gain anymore memories, Anzu?" Sakura asked offering a change in subject.

"Well I got some early one of when I was little and seeing Itachi set more off from my time with Akatsuki, but most of the stuff in the middle is fuzzy still," I scratched my head as if that might help to clear them. It didn't.

We sat there a little longer discussing my memories, the events of the day, normal things to distract us from our own thoughts. Eventually we all turned in. I stayed in the tent that Itachi was hiding in. Sasuke and Naruto were there as well. Itachi rested, still tired from coming back, Sasuke just sat and stared at the wall of the tent, Naruto was sound asleep, while I stared at the stars. I had cut open a spot in the ceiling of the tent to stare through while I lay on the ground.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I had decided on our own plan. We waited a few hours before leaving. We couldn't bring Itachi. He was powerful, but we agreed that he wasn't strong enough yet to do this. Therefore we were going alone.

Shit.

* * *

**I thought that was good ending. So the big fight's comin up… I'm probably gonna take forevers writing it since it's a fight scene and those like to take forever to be written…**

**So hope ya enjoyed!**

**-seb :]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning! I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! You guys know this by now, but ya know how it goes.**

**Oh my goodness! I did not realize how long ago I updated this! I am so sorry! Anyway, let's get this going since I don't feel like having a big intro.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

So sneaking out of camp was surprisingly easy. In fact, the only slight problem we had was when I walked past Kakashi and he scared the shit out of me.

We were walking towards the edge of camp. Naruto had scouted out a place earlier where there wasn't a patrol. Only reason being that not far from said spot, was the fire where Kakashi slept. I guess they didn't feel the need to guard it when the general was not more than twenty feet away.

We had decided to walk one at a time towards out exit place since it would attract more attention for three of us to leave at once. Sasuke went first in order to knock anyone out who posed a problem. Then Naruto since he would have both of us to watch out for anyone who might try to stop him. Finally I would go, since no one would really care if I left camp.

The two of them got out safely and it was my turn. The signal was a slight increase in chakra that I would be on the lookout for. No one else in camp would notice it since everyone was still freaked out from the white Zetsu thing. Therefore I made my way towards the exit point. I was moving quietly and slowly since someone running through the camp would be highly suspicious. I was walking past Kakashi's fire, holding my breath, when he raised his head form the sleep he had been in. Then his head turned and his gaze was directly on me.

I felt my stomach drop. It was all over, I could feel it. Even though it was pitch black, he had a Sharingan so it didn't matter. Then the incredible happened. His eye widened and then closed. He sighed and turned away.

I practically ran after that. I made it out of the camp and the boys gave me strange looks as I caught my breath.

"Kakashi…saw me…" I managed to choke out and I saw both their eyes widened before Sasuke sighed, "He let me go though."

"What?" Naruto screeched in disbelief and I covered his mouth before letting him speak again, "He just let you go?"

"He saw me and sighed," I shrugged, "He didn't say anything."

"He knows you're going after your father," Sasuke said, looking directly at me, "He figures you're going after your father in revenge. Like me with Itachi, only he figures he can't stop you. After all, he couldn't stop me."

Naruto glared at him for a second and I understood why. The change that had occurred in Sasuke seemed to disappear for a second as what must have been his old obsessed self came through at the end of his statement. But it disappeared as he seemed to realize his own words. I looked at the both of them and decided to take charge momentarily.

"Let's go, guys," I motioned for them to follow as we began moving through the forest.

We ran for about a half hour before the question I had been thinking about myself was raised by Naruto. We had stopped for a short break when he asked the question I'm sure was on all three of our minds.

"Hey, do we even know where Madara is?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, we don't," Sasuke answered bluntly. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. I felt a little bad for him since he was dealing with both me and Naruto. We had to be working his nerves.

"Well, he has to be around here somewhere," I stood up from the crouched position I was sitting in and stretched my arms, "I mean if both you and Bee are here then he's gonna be drawn like a moth to a flame. He does need you guy for-"

I didn't get to finish that as a hand closed around my throat and I was slammed into a tree. The first thing I saw as my vision cleared was a mask. I would recognize that mask anywhere. Even I never got to see my father's real face. He always wore masks and according to other memories that had unlocked themselves, this was just one of many he had worn when I was younger. It was kind of weird to have memories becoming clear as my air supply was cut off.

"Let her go!" I heard Naruto yell and then Madara laughed.

"Why?" He yelled to the forest around us before lowering his voice to a normal level, "Her life holds no value."

Silence met the forest. I could make out Sasuke and Naruto behind Madara, but they wouldn't attack since I was in front of him. I wished they would since it would be easy to take him down right here.

"Attack…guys…him…" I gasped out as I clawed at the hands around my neck. Madara responded by slamming my head against the tree. My feet dangled in the air.

"I should end you now," His voice was calm, but the vibes coming off him were almost excitement, "You're only a mistake that needs to be erased."

"She's not a mistake," Naruto growled, his form shifting into the nine-tails chakra form from earlier. Madara looked from him to me.

"You were meant to be a weapon to help me accomplish my plans," His head titled to the side a bit, "That damn woman felt the need to rescue you. Really you've just been a thorn in my side for nearly ten years now. Time to finish you, my dear Mito."

Mito.

My real name and the name of the first Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. My dad really is obsessed with the Nine-Tails.

I saw his other hand pull back and panic set in. I somehow managed to pull my body upward and nearly wrap myself around his arm. The weight cause him to drop me and Naruto and Sasuke moved towards him.

They attacked and I lost sight of them as I tried to pull air into my lungs. They were only using physical attacks from what I caught out of the corner of my eye. I soon saw why when I saw Madara still standing close enough to me that I could be harmed if they made any major attacks. I was being used as a human shield. And it royally pissed me off.

"This better not be in vain," I said to myself as I pulled a kunai out.

I ran towards Madara who turned when he heard me. However he was too late and my kunai entered his stomach. I looked him directly in the hole in his mask. He laughed.

"You cannot stop me," I could see his Sharingan spinning.

"No," I twisted my kunai a little, "But they can!"

As I stepped back, I saw a movement. Then there was a kunai sticking in my stomach, but there was something off about it and the fact that he used a kunai. Then it started bleeding a lot more than it should have and I realized what was coating the blade. A poison to quickly dispose of me.

I felt my back hit the ground and the last thing I heard were two shouts from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Then darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the weirdest place ever. I was sitting on a bench in a white place with nothing else around it. Then I noticed the door directly across from me. I also noticed the white with pink flowers kimono I was in.

"I really hope I didn't die," I said to myself since no one else was around.

I sat for a few more moments before groaning and putting my head in my hands. I felt immense guilt at dying. I know that sounds weird, but I felt like I had let Naruto and Sasuke down.

"I knew it," I heard a woman's voice and looked up to see a woman with long red hair and a blue kimono on. I'd recognize her anywhere.

"Mom?" I asked and she smiled before sitting down next to me.

"Yep!" She said in that excited down I remembered her having, "I'm glad to see you wearing that."

"What?" I asked totally confused. I was seeing my dead mom and she was complimenting my outfit. It was a bit much for me.

"The kimono represents your soul," She nudged me with her arm.

"So there are pink flowers on my soul," I started laughing and she smacked my head.

"No, it's showing your innocence," She smiled, "I'm happy your father didn't take that from you."

"Mom, I don't know if you saw, but I've killed people," I sighed and leaned back, "Not exactly innocent."

"But you've more than made up for your past actions," She moved some hair back from my forehead, "You're exactly the person I always knew you would be."

"So whatever happened to make you fall in love with Madara?" I had always wondered that, but never had the nerve to ask, "He did kill you and me."

"I don't know," She laughed a little, "You don't have to understand love to be in it. Besides you're father did have his moments where he was not, well you know, obsessed with world domination."

"I had a brother," Many more memories had been opened up at the sight of my mom, "What happened to him?"

"Ah Daisuke," She got a look like she was looking beyond, "He was always sick and a couple years before we had you when he turned ten Madara took him with him on one of his trips. They came across some trouble when a storm took them by surprise. Daisuke came home with a terrible cold that killed him within a month. Madara became even more obsessed after that with both creating a weapon, you, and his plan."

"Then you took me to Konoha, right?" I got her attention again, "You put me in R.O.O.T. with Danzo who trained me, then I became an ANBU for Danzo, then I pretended like I had betrayed the village to search for Madara and gather information for Danzo. I ended up with Akatsuki and eventually lost my memory. Oh, and then I was killed. It's nice to remember, but kind of sucks. A lot."

"But how many people can say they've done all that?" She tried to make a joke.

"I'm pretty sure if I told anyone I'd get into trouble," I snorted and crossed my arms. Then my arms dropped to my sides again, "I met Naruto. And Sasuke and Itachi."

"That was good," She moved a hair again, "Your life wasn't all bad."

"I'm gonna miss them," I could feel the tears coming. I really didn't want to cry.

"Why?" I looked at her, stunned by her lack of empathy, "You'll see them again."

"Not until they die!" I squeaked, "Jeez I thought you would understand."

"Oh," She laughed, "You think you're staying here."

I was silent for a second.

"You mean I'm not?" I dared to hope a bit.

"Of course not!" She stood up and pulled me up as well. She placed a hand under my chin, "I'm not going to let my only daughter die at sixteen!"

She walked to the door and opened it. It was a blinding white light coming from the door and i had to look away. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Then she hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to see you again for at least sixty more years," She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Got it?"

"Got it," I stepped away from her embrace and walked towards the door. I looked back and waved back at her.

"Make sure Naruto behaves!" She yelled as the light enveloped me and the room disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"Sasuke, she's not breathing!"

"I know."

"What kind of poison was on that kunai? Her heart's not beating!"

"I know, Naruto."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Come back to us Anzu. Come on!"

I could feel my head was in someone's lap and some other hands were pushing down on my chest. I also felt hands pressing down on my stomach. Then someone pounded into chest and I yelped loudly.

"Stop!" I coughed and opened my eyes. Sasuke was above me and I guessed I was in his lap since it was his hands on my stomach. Naruto hands were just above my chest and his eyes were wide, "You guys look like hell."

It was true. Naruto was back in his normal form and was sporting a black eye. Sasuke had a large bruise on the side of his face and was bleeding from the side of his head. Various cuts and bruises also covered the parts of them that were visible. I also noticed a large cut on Naruto's side that blood was seeping from. I could only guess what internal injuries they had.

"You're alive!" Naruto yelled before pulling my up into a hug. Sasuke's hands were knocked away, but he quickly pulled me back down.

"Dobe! She's still bleeding!" Sasuke voice actually had worry in it. I would have laughed, but I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Did you get Madara?" I whispered, feeling extremely tired.

"Yeah," Naruto looked over at the destroyed body. I mean destroyed since you could barely tell who it was, "Both of our attacks created something similar to what happened when we attacked each other at the Valley of the End only this time it destroyed Madara."

"You almost got caught up in the blast," Sasuke looked down at me and I felt five again like I had been caught with my hand in a cookie jar, "I managed to move you as we ran towards Madara."

"It was after that we realized you weren't breathing," He looked at my stomach where Sasuke's hands were, "And that you were bleeding really badly."

"Well I did die," At both their shocked expressions I continued, "My mom sent me back."

Naruto let out a small nervous laugh and I smiled. Sasuke just sighed and looked towards the sky before looking back at us. Then at me.

"Don't do it again," He said in all seriousness.

"Is the great Sasuke Uchiha worried about his wittle cousin," I said the end in a baby voice and Naruto laughed.

"Just shut up both of you," He growled and pressed a little harder on my stomach.

I just laughed, but stopped when I coughed up a bit of blood. I settled for smiling while Naruto laughed for me.

* * *

**So there you go. I know it wasn't that big of a fight scene, but I figured the thing with her mom was better. But ya know Madara is DEAD! WOOO! Or at least he is in here. He needs to die in the manga soon. He is causing all kinds of trouble.**

**Also, this is not the end of Amnesia. It's still going, but I don't know for how much longer.**

**OOO. I have a poll that Amnesia is involved in if you want to check that out.**

**Also, I wanted your guys', or gals' or others', opinion on something. I'm thinking of making a formspring where you guys can ask me anything anonymously. I know some other authors on here that have done that and it sounded cool. So let me know what ya think.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. No editing…as usual…really shouldn't be surprised by that by now…**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I own nothing.**

**I have no excuse. Except something strange and foreign happened this year. I got a social life. I'm so so sorry. To any loyal fans who have stuck with this story, you are amazing. Truly. Anyway, I've taken long enough. Let's just go on with the story.**

* * *

The way back to camp was both awkward and painful. Both Naruto and Sasuke were limping and my arms were around they're shoulders. Me, because I was in the middle, got jostled around with every step they took.

We were also leaving a trail of blood. It wasn't a pretty walk back. However, the camp finally came into sight and all three of us let out a sigh of relief. Of course we made a ton of noise getting through the bushes into camp.

"Holy shi-" I muttered as a large group of people greeted us. Some I knew, some I didn't.

"What were you thinking?" The sharp yell came from Itachi who was standing towards the front of the group. His coat was missing which for some reason was the first thing I noticed. Not his pissed off attitude.

Sasuke, Naruto, and I looked at each other.

"Nothin," I shrugged and Itachi's palm found his forehead as he sighed. Then the next yell came. This one was much higher pitched.

"Naruto!" Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of us, "Do you always have to be so stupid? Why are you always-"

Sakura didn't get to finish. Naruto dropped his half of me and moved forward before she could finish. He grabbed the sides of her face and pushed his mouth against hers. A few gasps were heard. One of which was mine.

"Wow," I muttered, "I did not see that one coming. Did you?" I looked quizzically at Sasuke who looked as stunned as Sasuke could look.

After what seemed like an eternity Naruto and Sakura separated and the impossible happened. Naruto was not harmed in any shape or form. The loud and abrasive Sakura began to weep and whispered something that I heard only because of how close I was to them.

"When I saw that explosion and realized you were gone, I knew something terrible had happened. I was so scared, Naruto. I was so scared," He pulled her head into his shoulder at that and Sakura grabbed onto Naruto like he was about to disappear.

Suddenly some of my friends from earlier were running towards us. I recognized the three odd ones Karin, Sharky, and Juugo. Sasuke noticed the large Juugo as well and nodded towards me and next thing I knew I was being handed off.

"Do you mind being lifted? It'll probably be easier on your wounds if you're not standing," Juugo held my one side and stared down at me. It was like he was a little kid kind of.

"I've never been asked before being lifted. That's quite nice," I smiled up at the large boy, "Yeah, I'd love to be carried. Just ya know, watch the hole in my stomach."

At the words hole and stomach Sakura removed herself from Naruto and wiped her eyes. Her attentiveness came quickly back as she sensed people who needed her.

"Um Juugo, right? Can you please bring her to the medical tent?" She looked Sasuke and Naruto over, "And you two better get to the tent as well."

After the night we had, no one argued. I rather enjoyed the feeling of being carried by the large boy. He felt like a big stuffed animal.

"You're a teddy bear," I whispered.

"Really?" I heard slight desperation in the voice that asked that. My eyes had closed though as exhaustion took over.

"Mmhmm," And with that I let sleep take over.

* * *

I met a lot of people as I recovered. Naruto, Sasuke, and I had become heroes. Well Naruto had become a bigger hero. The Five Kage were all working together to clean up the mess left behind by the war. It would be a long recovery, but one that would bring a long peace as well.

Itachi had begun working with a team on catching a man called Kabuto, although Itachi promised that he himself wouldn't go after the man who once assisted Orochimaru. He promised to come back to the Leaf with all of us. Start over and watch over us three.

Sakura and Naruto were sickeningly adorable. And I was forced to watch them since Naruto spent nearly all his time in the medical tent with her. Sakura was quite concerned about the hole in my middle even though it was healing fine and there were no more traces of poison left.

When the day came when we all returned to the Leaf I was so thrilled, I almost couldn't stand being in my own skin. I felt bad for Juugo who had to stand all my excited chatter since under doctor's orders, I wasn't allowed to travel back on my own two feet.

Upon returning I noticed that a lot of the city had been rebuilt. I guess with almost all the ninja's being gone, the city workers had plenty of time to rebuild. They also didn't have to deal with more damage done by the sometimes reckless shinobi.

"So this is the new Uzumaki and Uchiha compound, then?" I asked as Juugo dropped me off in front of a rather large house sitting before me, "Seems a little large for three people."

"I'm sure it'll never be empty," Juugo said with a small smile down at me. He had a way with saying small, but important things.

"Well with the largest heroes in the world living here, the builders had to overdo it," Itachi said as he appeared beside me. Sasuke was with him, although Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the loud one?" I asked, it wasn't easy to miss him.

"He's spending the day with Sakura," Sai answered as he appeared on the other side, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Sai's awkwardness made him someone I felt like I wanted around. Not in a romantic way, in a friendly way. Or more in a way like I wanted to teach him to not be so awkward.

"Of course not," I smiled at Sai. He gave a twitch of his mouth back.

I looked at the people who occupied my crazy life. It was going to be a hard road, but I wouldn't want to walk it with anyone else.

* * *

**So that's this chapter. It's not done. I'm not done with this story. IT WILL CONTINUE. I just have to think of what I want to happen next.**

**Not edited in true seb style.**

**-seb :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I don't own anything still.**

**So I HATE EVRYTHING. I typed this up and spent like fours on it. I had an apology first and everything. Right when I finished the PROGRAM FREEZES AND DOESN'T RECOVER ANY OF THE AUTOSAVE DRAFTS.**

**So I'm a little angry. I'm still really really sorry. I just, ugh, want to get to the story…**

* * *

For once I was not moving or speaking. Or fighting. I was still in a chair on our new deck. My tea that I had just made was cooling off on the table next to me. I was excited to enjoy my tea after unpacking and cleaning our new home up. It was weird to think that. That I had, as strange as it was, a family. I was reaching to get my tea when a flash of blonde was followed by the crash of the table and the spilling of my tea.

"Before you kill me, Sakura is in the other room and she'll tell!" He pretty much screeched.

"No I won't," Sakura yelled calmly from inside. Sakura and Naruto may have been in love, but girlfriends stuck together. I mentally high fived Sakura.

"Okay well don't kill me until I tell you what I found out!" His big blue eyes were filled with excitement and as upset as I was about my tea his grin was infectious.

"What Naruto?" I asked with a small grin.

"The Sand siblings are coming!" Naruto yelled, his voice going everywhere.

"The Sand siblings?" I searched through my mind quickly trying to pull up anything I knew about the three, "Is that the girl who uses the fan, the boy who paint sand uses puppets, and the boy who used to be a maniacal murder with the Shukaku in him, but is now the leader of Suna?"

Naruto flinched at the mention of the demon that used to reside in his friend. I understood the flinch since it was caused by a scarred childhood that he shared with Gaara. Any mentioning of murder and demon couldn't go over well in his mind.

"Sounds like a great time!" I chirped and Naruto's face practically split with his smile, "But why is the Kazekage coming to Konoha?"

"Because the Chunin exams are coming up and with the war recently ending it was decided that the Kazekage being here would ease things," Sakura explained as she came out onto the porch, "Otherwise only Temari would be coming this early to help set up."

I tried not vomit as Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's lower back. The past few weeks I had unfortunately been audience to the two. She was always at our house and while I loved Sakura, having her and the other lovebird around all the time was beginning to drive me crazy. Sakura was here all the time, she had practically moved into Naruto's room. I didn't know what they did in there and I didn't want to know. I didn't think it was anything more than sleeping though since Itachi and Tsunade allowed the practice to continue.

"Also, the attacks."

Sasuke made his comment as he and Itachi came out to the porch as well. They both had a light sheen of sweat. I remembered that they had said something about doing a training session. Since neither seemed like they were too physically tasked I guessed they had been practicing other techniques.

"That's also a reason, but one that's supposed to only be known to the Hokage and a few select others," Sakura glared at the younger Uchiha.

"I may have let it slip," Itachi had a slightly sheepish look on his face. Sasuke seemed to be taking awhile to regain his emotion, but Itachi seemed to start as soon as he was alive again.

"What attacks?" I asked in a more serious tone. This was supposed to be a time of peace. Any attack was not something that should be happening.

"They're happening in the Land of Rivers, but they're happening on the borders of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind," Sakura kept explaining, "From what we've gathered it's rogue ninjas since all the lands are at a time of peace."

Naruto's face contained the seriousness of this situation, but he didn't seem to be surprised. He must have been one of the few who were supposed to be informed. That made sense as Lady Tsunade had formally made him her Hokage in Training a few days after the war. It irked me a little that I was still kept out of the loop, but then again I was being spoon fed my ninja privileges back. Tsunade had fought for me to become a Jounin for the village. The council though did not trust me and fought Tsunade every step of the way. It was finally decided I could slowly get the privileges of a Jounin. At the moment I was civilian with an unscratched headband that sat unused on the dresser in my room.

Naruto's face shifted back into it's early one of excitement and he grinned again.

"I can't wait to show Gaara that we're almost on the same level again," He clapped his hands together and grinned devilishly, "Once I become Hokage I'll get a look of shock to be on that stupid blank face of his."

"Anyway," Sakura smiled at the blonde before wrapping her hand around his arm and placing her other hand on the younger Uchiha's head, "It's time to go meet Kakashi."

"Mmm, food," Naruto rubbed his stomach that growled on command, "Are you sure you don't wanna go with Anzu?"

"No I'm good," I smiled, "Anyway I think it's about time Team 7 got some quality time together."

The three said their goodbyes, well nods from Sasuke, before leaving. Itachi said something about cleaning up before retreating into the house as well.

I sighed as I looked at my long forgotten tea and table. I picked up the table and cleaned up my tea. I know you shouldn't mourn spilled tea, but I did.

After the deck was cleaned up I retreated into the house as well. The house was spacious, but simple. There was a large main sitting room that connected to the kitchen and a hall. The hall had many doors. The first contained a small bathroom and the door across from that contained an office used mainly by Itachi and I. The next four doors were guestrooms, each with their own bathrooms. There were two more doors across from each other and then a door at the end of the hall that faced you as you walked towards it. The one at the end was mine and behind that door was a staircase that led up to my monster of a bedroom and its connecting bathroom. The door to my left had the exact same thing and it was Naruto's. The one to my right had a staircase, but that led to two more doors. Behind each was a room matching mine and Naruto's. That's where Itachi and Sasuke resided. It was a simple and we loved it.

I walked into the always open office and sighed at the scroll on the desk. I had been given a project by Tsunade to remake the jutsu I had used to bring back Itachi. The only problem was I had made it in the heat of battle and now had to try and remember it in the calm of my home. I also had to list all the negative effects such as the whole giving up twenty years part. I obviously couldn't redo the jutsu.

I sighed and rubbed my face before shoving my hands into my short hair in exasperation. I had been working on the dumb scroll for twenty minutes before there was a large banging on the door. I projected annoyance on the outside, but I was really grateful for the interruption.

I walked to the front door. Practically as soon as I yanked the door open a streak of bright blonde went past me and straight to the kitchen. The lazy genius behind the streak sighed.

"Oh hey Ino, yeah no I'm fine, my day was good, hungry? Come on in and eat all my food!" I yelled the last part at the girl staring at the pantries. She turned and stuck her tongue at me.

I had started hanging out Sakura and her other kunoichi friends, including Ino. Ino and I had become as close as Sakura and I. If I had to name my two best girlfriends it was the pig currently eating my food and Sakura.

"What's up?" I asked to Shikamaru. He was still on the porch, which was strange. He and Choji had also managed to worm themselves into my life. I couldn't imagine it without any of them now. So it was weird to have Shikamaru waiting to come in instead of just walking in like he usually did.

"It seems our Suna guests have arrived earlier than we expected," As he spoke I looked at the three standing behind him at the bottom of the steps which explained why I hadn't seen them at first.

"Well I guess I'll be entreating tonight," I said through gritted teeth at the lazy ninja. I didn't like being given sudden duties like this.

"And hosting!" The chirp came from my kitchen.

"What?" My voice dropped low into its accusatory tone.

"The Hokage thought they would be more comfortable staying here," Shikamaru shrugged before finally pressing past me into the house, "Troublesome, I know."

"Well, welcome to our home noble guests," At my words two of the siblings chuckled while the third's mouth simply twitched. Another blanked face person wouldn't really be change for me. After all Sai was constantly here. Although he was on a mission at the moment and I missed his presence.

"It's Temari," The girl came up and extended her hand and I took it, "And the noble isn't needed. Especially with Kankuro around."

"Thanks Temari," The boy glared at his sister before giving me grin that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, "Kankuro. And I wish I had been informed that we would be staying with the beauty of Konoha."

I nervously laughed a bit at that. After he walked in after his sister I ran my hair through my short locks. I did not like the thought of being called the 'beauty of Konoha.'

"Kazekage, it's nice to meet you," I bowed in respect, "I apologize in advance for anything that happens while you're here."

"Gaara."

I got up quickly at his words and tone.

"It's just Gaara while I'm here," His mouth twitched before he said the next part, "And there's no need to apologize."

From the twitch I guessed he knew exactly who I was apologizing for.

I began to close the door after the third sibling went inside.

"This is going to be interesting," I sighed as the door clicked shut.

* * *

**There! It's done! I changed a few things from the original. This was more a transition chapter, which is what I needed. Hopefully I don't get super busy again and can update soon.**

**I've missed this. And all of you.**

**Not edited! Of course.**

**-seb**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my pretties,**

**I've missed you, all of you. So unfortunately I've been busy. Lots of junk has been happening and it's been cray cray my friends. But, I'm back. Hopefully for awhile as the junk has been settling down. Anyways, you'll notice that Anzu is beginning to change, which is what I want hopefully. I like characters that change. And I chose first person because of this, I want the reader to see from Anzu because I don't write Naruto so it's hard for me to write from third or one of the already existing characters point of views.**

**I hope you all understand and don't get bored. I'm switching from action heavy to more relationship heavy so that'll be interesting. Please don't be angry. Well you can, just keep reading because it makes me happy. Also ice cream makes me happy. Mmmmm, ice cream…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ino totally took over my role of hostess, but I was thankful for that. She had made tea for everyone and had even made some kind of soup that she served to everyone. I guess being Choji and Shikamaru's teammate she would have to know how to cook.

I was ready for simple, not deep, questions and conversation. Turns out that was not the Sand Siblings thing.

"So you're an ex Akatsuki member?" The boy with the painted face asked and I nearly spit out my tea.

"Um, more like an honorary member," I explained after I was done choking on my tea, "Pain had me out watching various villages. I didn't spend any time at the lair except for reports. And once Pain was gone and Tobi took over, a kill order was issued against me."

"I heard you were also a member of Root, like that Sai kid," This time it was the girl who asked. I would have choked again had I been drinking tea this time. I wondered if next they would ask me about what it was like to have Madara as a father considering the rate they were going.

Then the door opened. Speak of the devil, here he was. Sai had opened the door and shock was clearly painted on his face when he saw the three visitors.

I on the other hand, was ecstatic to see my friend home. So I jumped from my chair, that was mine, and not anyone else's even though a certain stupid younger Uchiha liked to steal it. I flung myself at Sai.

"You're back!" I nearly screeched. Sai managed to catch me and hug me back, but I think he was moving on automatic.

I wasn't normally one who would fling themselves at people, but I was putting Sai through a special curriculum. This curriculum included how to properly make nicknames and physical contact since he wasn't used to said types of contact. I would always keep him on his toes though, because I'm evil, by giving him normal hugs every now and then and then randomly hitting him with a much more aggressive hug like now. I would also have days where there was no physical contact at all. Sai used to enjoy those types of days and he called them break days. Lately I noticed that he had stopped calling them that and would slowly get closer to me as the day went by with no contact. The curriculum seemed to be working.

"These are our guests from the Sand," I told him as I released him. I took his hand and dragged him next to my chair. He seemed to gather himself as we made our journey across the room.

"Hello Temari and Kankuro," Sai did his polite smile. He then gave a slight bow to Gaara, "Kazekage."

It was then I noticed that Sai was not still in his ninja attire like he usually was when he just got off a mission. In fact he had a dress shirt on and slacks and an untied tie was hanging around his neck. He looked like a business man. He actually looked good.

I shook _that_ thought quickly from my head. Where the hell had he been?

"Sai, what kind of mission requires a suit?" Ino asked loudly from the kitchen, she voiced what I had been about to, "Although I won't complain about the clean up."

Sai sighed and sat heavily in my chair. It was weird to see him in this state. I mean we'd been working on emotions, but he looked flustered and embarrassed.

He opened his mouth to start talking when Itachi walked into the room and burst into laughter at the sight of Sai. When I say burst, I mean burst. Itachi would have hit the floor if his hand hadn't found the wall.

"Did you enjoy your mission Sai?" Itachi got out finally. Then he noticed the three Sand siblings sitting on the couch. Two of whom looked as confused as Ino, Shikamaru, and I. The third just looked oh so very not amused. I felt bad that I was failing as hostess a bit, "I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage. That behavior was very unbecoming of me. Greetings to you as well, Temari and Kankuro."

Temari and Kankuro gave small smiles and seemed to make Itachi feel at ease about his blunder when Gaara spoke for the first time since entering the house.

"I'm curious about this mission that is having such an effect on everyone," Gaara gave a smirk. An actual smirk, at Sai who was glowering. It was really strange to see two of the least reaction prone people in the ninja world causing each other to react.

"If you all must know it was a sedifrdgbigb mission," Sai mumbled the world before mission, but we were all beginning to suspect what he said.

"What was that Sai?" I asked as I leaned over him since I was sitting on the arm of my chair, "We couldn't quite hear you."

"It was a seduction mission!" He nearly shouted. Laughter erupted at the thought of Sai seducing anyone. Ino fell into a stool at the counter where she and Shikamaru laid their heads because they were laughing so hard they couldn't hold up their own heads. Temari fell forward with laughter and Kankuro's head went backwards. Itachi resumed his laughter. I fell off the arm into Sai's lap who was not happy at all. Even Gaara's hand was covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, it was a WHAT?!" I yelled my question since everyone in the room was curious about how this went down.

"It was a mission to get information from a woman that was believed to be connected to the recent attacks," Sai growled at us before throwing his tie at Itachi who of course caught it, "And before you all jump to conclusions I merely danced with the woman at a party before she spilled all her secrets. Turns out she was not connected to the attacks."

"So why did you get sent exactly?" Shikamaru recovered first, "I mean you'd think they send someone like Kakashi. Not one of us."

Shikamaru gestured to the rest of us except for Itachi. We all knew what he was getting at. He was asking why they sent a teenager instead of someone older. He wasn't trying to offend Sai's skills or anything.

"The woman was younger than Kakashi and only older than us by a year or so," Sai shrugged, "Are you going to stay there?"

He asked me this since I was still in his lap. I shrugged before pulling myself up onto the arm of the chair again. Then I really looked at Sai who looked exhausted.

"You look like someone sat on your face while you last slept," I stated and he snorted, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Since I wanted to be home as soon as possible, two days ago," He rubbed his eyes while he answered.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair, "You can sleep in my room for awhile."

"Don't you have like four guestrooms?" Shikamaru voiced his question as he moved to sit on the arm of the couch near the female sand sibling.

"Yes, except three will be used tonight and the fourth has a bunch of Ino's crap in it since she's here all the time," I looked at her on the last part and she simply looked away innocently.

"I'm not here that much," She protested while getting up to move to the unoccupied arm of the couch. This arm was next to the red haired Sand siblings who seemed to stiffen at Ino's close presence.

"You have literally been here two weeks straight," I looked at her straight on and she just started laughing, "Seriously, I want a rent check by the end of the month."

"I make you food," She called after Sai and I as we made our way down the hall. I simply waved her off.

When we got to the door that led to the stairs I waved my hand over the door and it unlocked. There were seals on the all the doors so that if someone decided to break into our home, an idiot, then they wouldn't be able to get into any of the rooms. The seals could be changed to not let one of us in, but so far none of else had done so. I led Sai up the stairs and into my room. I had a few things strewn here and there, but I didn't spend much time up here so it didn't look too used yet.

"Am I to sleep in these?" Sai gestured to his nice clothes and I put my hand to my chin in thought.

"I know!"I walked over to where my clothing and been left in a pile after I washed them, "These are Naruto's sweats. He threw them in while I was washing my clothes so they're clean."

"Thank you," Sai took the pants and ducked into the bathroom.

I was arranging the bed for Sai when I heard the door open and turned around. There was Sai, who without a shirt, was suddenly making my knees weak. I mean I'd seen Sai shirtless before, but it always during or after training when he was ready for battle. This was different, he was exhausted and almost vulnerable looking. I mentally shook myself and focused on the pillow I was almost ripping in my hands.

"So you just lay down in here until you feel like going home," I put the pillow down, making sure to avoid eye contact as I was sure my face matched my hair.

"What about when you need to sleep?" He was standing beside me, staring at the bed like I was.

"With Ino and company here, I'm sure I'll be awake for awhile," I had regained my composure and looked at him and with a wink said, "I'll just roll you onto the floor if need be."

As I made my way back to the door, his hand grabbing my wrist stopped me. It was a shock because, one Sai never initiated contact, and two it sent a strange tingle up my arm.

"Thank you, Anzu," He nodded, which was becoming a more sincere response than a smile with him.

"No problem!" I could keep the squeak in my voice out, highly embarrassing, so i quickly ducked out and shut the door.

I leaned against the door for a moment to catch my breath and try to figure what the hell that was. I hadn't felt like that in a long time and certainly not since I had regained my memory. It was weird. Nice, scary weird.

I physically shook myself before returning to the others downstairs.

"So," Ino began as soon as I sat back down in my chair, "Sai going on a seduction mission. Let's discuss."

I suppressed a sigh.

* * *

We discussed the hilarity of Sai on a seduction mission for awhile. I laughed during at Ino and the other's comments, but I could feel an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I couldn't place it, so I ignored it.

Thankfully the conversation ended when Naruto and the others arrived home, with a very intoxicated Kakashi being carried in by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sensei celebrated a little too much at dinner," Sakura responded through gritted teeth, and then she noticed those sitting on the couch, "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro! I'm so glad you all made it."

That was when Naruto dropped Kakashi and rushed over to the now standing siblings. I thought he was going to run them down, but he managed to stop in time.

"Gaara!" I think Gaara was expecting something more intense of a greeting because he seemed surprised when Naruto simply smacked his back in greeting. Granted that smack would've knocked me over, but it seemed to be less than what Gaara was expecting.

"What should I do with this?" Sasuke had managed to keep Kakashi up and was looking very unpleasant about the increase in weight.

"Go lay him down in the office," I answered on automatic and realized I shouldn't have.

"So that's where you've been sleeping the past week!" Naruto shouted. In his excitement the blonde couldn't figure out how to lower his voice.

"I work when I can't sleep," I explained as everyone was staring at me, "Now stop staring."

They did and I continued to sit in my chair.

* * *

**(That was a short piece, sorry not sorry.)**

After getting Kakashi settled we all sat around talked. It was split for the most part into groups. There was Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Itachi, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. Ino, Sakura, and I. The groups intermixed and changed through the night. Sakura began to nod off on Naruto's shoulder and when Ino began to nod off as well I could tell she was looking for a shoulder.

"Ino, just drop your head on my shoulder," Shikamaru offered his when he could also tell what his teammate was up to.

"No, you always fall asleep and then my head falls off your shoulder," Ino was beginning to pout.

Then something incredulous happened.

"You may use my shoulder."

The offer was from Gaara. Gaara.

"No, Kazekage, I'll be fine," Ino gave one of her bright smiles and pretended to perk up.

"Gaara. And I'm sure your head is not that heavy," That comment would have seemed offensive coming from anyone, but Gaara.

"Um, alright," Ino gently laid her head on the red head's shoulder, "Thank you, Gaara."

And that's how Ino fell asleep. When Temari began nodding off as well we decided to call it a night. Shikamaru offered to carry Ino to bed, but Gaara carried the blonde into her permanent guest room. Everyone went to their rooms and Shikamaru decided to crash on the house rather than face his mother at this time of night.

Everyone was settled except me. My bed was occupied, my office was occupied, and the sitting room was occupied. I cursed the universe before heading to my room.

When I quietly walked in there was Sai still, asleep. I didn't really want to kick him onto the floor, but I couldn't exactly get into bed with him. So I grabbed a blanket from the closet and curled up at the end of the bed.

I'd deal with whatever came in the morning then, but for now sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was an update. I mean it wasn't super long, but I'm proud. I didn't edit because AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT. Ummm, I'm crazy. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back!**

**So I made another story not too long ago and thought oh I must have updated Amnesia when I created that one as well. I did not. And I just realized it's been almost a year since I updated. I don't even know how to begin to apologize about that. If you want your money back, I understand. Oh wait, I don't make money off this. Dangit. Well this summer, I'm going to try to focus on reading and writing so hopefully I'll get lots of updates in. For now, onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The light that came streaming in from the window was what woke me up. Cursing myself for forgetting to shut the curtains before going to sleep, I began to wiggle under my blanket. I had managed to stay curled up at the end of the bed the whole night, surprisingly. I had half expected to find myself on the floor in the morning from falling off. I sat up slowly and carefully since I noticed Sai was still in the bed sound asleep. He was pretty much where he had been except one hand was extended almost touching when I had been. This was nothing unusual though since he often fell asleep while drawing so one hand would end up extended as though trying to catch his falling brush or pen even though sleep was taking over. I knew about this since he had fallen sleep more than once in the living room while I was studying or reading.

I carefully climbed off the bed to get a sweater from the closet. This early in the morning the air was still cool since the sun had not yet had time to warm it. While my black leggings and gray tank top had been okay for the warmth of yesterday and sleeping, a soft cream sweater would better serve the morning and be more comfortable as I dealt with the multitude of guests in the house.

My hair had grown in the time since my stay in the hospital so it was beginning to brush my collar bone. I put the mess of it into a pony tail and took a deep breath before heading for the door.

My hand had just reached the door when I heard a sound come from Sai. I turned around to see him no longer sleeping peacefully, but his arms tensing and his hands becoming fists.

"No…Brother…No…" I could barely make out his strained whisper, but he looked like he was in pain.

He was so exhausted last night, I didn't want to wake him up, but I needed to do something so he would stop because I had developed a real dislike of seeing friends in pain since I had gotten friends.

I walked back over to the bed and sat near the edge, I grabbed Sai nearest hands and squeezed.

"It's okay, Sai," I began brushing my thumb over his as the green chakra began glowing over my hand onto his. I had been practicing medical chakra as of late, especially those techniques used for tranquility. I figured that since I was living with Naruto and Sasuke having some calming techniques around couldn't hurt.

Sai's eyebrows were together in deep worry until they broke apart and his face became calm once more. I stopped the technique and smiled down at his sleeping form. I wasn't sure what the dream had been, but it was gone now. I squeezed his hand once more before letting go and heading for the door once more.

I felt it hit when I grabbed the door handle. The wave of exhaustion I had been experiencing every time I used chakra since I came back from that white room. I held onto the handle with one hand and steadied myself against the wall with the other. I figured the exhaustion was just a result of my way of binging back Itachi, but I hadn't told the others since it would just worry them. I closed my eyes until I felt my strength begin to come back then I opened the door into whatever was waiting for me downstairs.

When I started down the hallway towards the living room I realized I wasn't the only one up early. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, his usual outfit that he had worn yesterday only wrinkled from sleeping in it. Ino was standing at the stove watching a kettle, she was in a tight purple tank top and darker purple sleeping shorts. These were her pajamas whenever she was here so apparently she had woken up not too long ago since she was still in them. Finally there was Gaara sitting on the stool, I guess he had woken up not too long ago either since his hair was a mess and he was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and gray sweats, not exactly something the Kazekage would be seen wearing.

"Good morning," I said to Shikamaru as I made my way to the stool next to Gaara's. Shikamaru's only response was a grunt.

"The princess is grumpy since Gaara and I woke him up," Ino said over her shoulder as she picked up the kettle on the ground before its whistle could wake up the house. She was an expert at tea and its timing, "Gaara knocked on my door since no one else was up yet and he didn't know which was yours and which Naruto's was. Apparently murmurs is yelling to Shikamaru."

"It is this early," Shikamaru glared at his smirking teammate.

"What are you making?" I asked Ino who was pouring tea into three cups. She had added one when I sat down.

"Tea for Gaara," Said Gaara looked at me with a small smile on his lips. It almost looked bashful so that's what I went with what he was trying to convey.

"In Suna we rarely have tea," Gaara explained as Ino looked through her tea choices, "Herbs are so rare there that when we managed to grow them the top priority for them is medicine, so Ino is showing me the teas of the Leaf."

"You've got a good teacher," My compliment got a smile from Ino who pulled out a jar of honey.

"For that, you get honey!" She exclaimed as she finished with the teas.

"I would have gotten it anyway," Shikamaru had a gagging noise behind me on the couch, "I liked my tea as sweet as possible, get over it."

Gaara gave a small chuckle at all our antics. Ino set the tea down in front of him, her eyes glued on his face as he raised the cup to his lips. He took a sip and I joined Ino in her study of his reaction. When he finally gave a smile for Ino, she let one forth tenfold.

"This is very good," He gave the compliment to the smiling blonde who finally picked up her own tea.

"The tea is delicious, but food?" I put my hands under my chin and put my best beggin face on. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I was going to start making breakfast for everyone after the tea," She turned around back towards the supplies in the kitchen, "Hey Gaara, wanna help?"

Gaara looked startled at her sudden order. If I had to guess it would be that the Kazekage was not one given orders normally. Shikamaru and I shared the same expression of surprise at Ino's actions as well.

"I need a helper. Shikmaru is way too lazy and I'm not even sure Anzu has used this kitchen since she moved in. So help or no?" Ino had turned around and was standing with her hand on her hip. I thought Gaara might tell her off, but instead he slid off his stool and entered the small kitchen with Ino.

What I thought would be a comment about not ording a Kazekage around, was not.

"I'm not skilled in cooking," Gaara admitted to the blond who smiled at him encouragingly.

"I just need you to do what I say," She handed him a spatula that had been laying on the counter and winked at Gaara, "You'll still be better than these two."

"I would be offended, but hey, food," I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to the tea in front of me.

"Gaara in a kitchen, that's something I never thought I'd see," Naruto's voice came down the hallway so I turned to look and was taken aback.

Naruto never got up this early, let alone was ready and wearing slacks and a button down t-shirt. It was _weird_.

"What up with that?" I waved my hand at his attire and he gave a sly smiled and did the whole turn around thing.

"Ya like," He gestured to himself before laughing and sitting in the stool Gaara had been in, "I'm training in official business today so Granny said I had to look official. That business also includes that council meeting you have to go to."

"Oh shit," I groaned and rubbed my temples, Ino gave a me a confused look so I sighed before explaining, "Sasuke, Itachi, and I have to attend a council meeting about the future of the Uchiha Clan."

"In other words, continuing the Sharingan," Sasuke's voice came up right beside and I nearly had a heart attack.

"Why?! Why this early?" I glared at his smug face as he sat on the empty stool next to mine.

"They want to marry us off to make sure we reproduce so the Sharingan lives on," Itachi's voice came from the hallway and then he himself appeared.

"Gross," Ino's nose crinkled up and I laughed at her reaction, she was the biggest player on the Konoha dating scene right now, but any mention of marriage had her nearly gagging right now. Probably because she and Shikamaru were a little worried about their parents marrying them off to each other, but so far no word had been said on the manner.

"They'll most likely command me marrying someone soon, but will tell these two they just have marry someone in the future. The council is awful, but awful enough to make two kids marry people," Itachi came to stand behind me and watch the food being made. I hoped he was right.

That was when the rush of pink came flying into the room. Sakura had donned a pink dress and her white lab coat. She was running into the room to grab the briefcase that had found itself into Naruto's hand. She gave a smile of relief when she saw it in his hand.

"I was called in on emergency shift!" She gasped as she grabbed the briefcase from Naruto's hand. Ino tossed her a piece of bread that Sakura managed to catch. Sakura gave Naruto a quick kiss before stuffing the bread into her mouth and ran out the door. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it would certainly not be the last.

"Never gets old," I chuckled before sighing and resting my head on my hands, "Should probably go get ready for this meeting then."

"And try to look nice," Itachi looked at my seriously, "You're already on their list."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off, "I'll look nice, I promise."

* * *

I stood there looking nice in the large council meeting room. I had donned a black pencil skirt with a silk red button up shirt. I had even tucked the shirt in. I tired.

Sasuke, Itachi and I all stood on the empty floor. The meeting room was set up so those being told what to do stood on a small empty floor below the raised platform where the council sat. The council was not the only ones here. Naruto and Tsunade also attended, along with Gaara and his guard. I guess the council wanted to look politically correct with the Kazekage here. The Gaara who had helped Ino make breakfast was gone though and the Kazekage that ran Suna was sitting on that platform instead.

Sasuke and Itachi had dressed nicely as well, both wearing black slacks, Itachi wearing a white shirt and black tie and Sasuke wearing a black shirt with no tie. Couldn't really get them to look nicer than that. It felt a little awkward standing with them though since they actually looked like Uchiha. Only my eyes spoke to my heritage in the clan, the rest of me was Uzumaki. But since my father was an Uchiha, that was my official clan.

"We have gathered this meeting to discuss the future of the Uchiha clan," The head of the council announced. He was an old man that was losing his hair. He stared at a little too long at where my last buttoned was buttoned on my shirt to make me comfortable with him, "This will not be long as the council has thought long and hard about the future of the clan."

The rest of the council nodded and I felt my throat tighten.

"Itachi step forward," A woman around the age of the leader yelled down and he complied, "Your body's unique state makes your instructions complex. Since your body has been brought back, it is not clear if you are still able to have children."

Itachi shoulders tensed, I don't know if he had thought this topic would arise at the meeting.

"However, this does not excuse you of helping your clan grow," Another man took up the woman's instructions, "After this meeting you go to the hospital to be tested. If you are able to have children you will marry by the end of the year. If you cannot have children, then you will find a child worthy of your eyes and should something happen to you this child will carry on your Sharingan."

"And should I refuse?" Itachi's voice carried around the room.

"Then your status as a ninja will be completely revoked and you'll be arrested for any crimes you committed against the village," The leader had been the one who answered Itachi, "Do you understand your orders?"

There it was, what this council meeting was. An order of our fates.

"I do," Itachi bowed his head, "I will do this."

Itachi stepped back beside Sasuke, I could feel the anger radiating off him.

"I imagine it will be Sasuke's and I's turn to step and receive our sentencing," The sarcastic comments were out before I could stop them.

"Watch yourself, you're already in hot water Anzu daughter of Madara," The leader spat out the last part, "Sasuke and Anzu step forward."

We did and I could see the smirk on Sasuke's face still at my outburst. At least someone appreciated it.

"Your instructions are simple for the both of you," It was the woman again, "You and Sasuke shall be married."

At first I was just peeved that the order had been given, but then was furious when I realized what was actually being ordered.

"Wait, Sasuke and I are marrying each other? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of spreading out the Sharingan?" I spat the questions out, "We're cousins!"

"Calm yourself," The leader spat back at me, "The Sharingan will be stronger if both parents have it, then your children will be strong enough power to marry others. You are only cousins through a very distant relative and you are hardly the first cousins to marry. Certainly not the last."

I glared at the old man and noticed Sasuke's hands had turned into fists by his sides.

"Should we refuse?" He asked, his voice containing so much edge it scared me/

"Then both your punishments will be the same as Itachi's would be," The leader answered again, "However, should you accept your betrothal then both of your statuses as ninjas of the leaf will be reinstated and you'll be able to take part in missions again. Of course these will be non-lethal missions until you have children."

Sasuke looked at me before answering, we both had to agree since we were trapped in the corner together. I sighed and nodded at him. The intense glare had permanently settled on his face.

"We accept."

"Your betrothal will be announced at the festival celebrating our rebuilding next week," The leader smiled down at us in victory, "Since you are both seventeen you shall be married after you both turn eighteen. And Anzu, you should count yourself lucky. You were almost given to Lord Kazekage. At least with this marriage you will be able to stay here in the Leaf. You are all dismissed."

* * *

"We'll find something," Itachi was the first to speak when we reached the outdoors.

"I don't think this is something that can easily be escaped," I was feeling the dread inside me. It was becoming difficult to see any escape.

"I'll find a way," Sasuke was radiating anger as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets, I thought he might rip them, "I will not have my fate decided for me like this. And I won't let yours either."

He looked down at me. Sasuke could be a jerk, but he had I had become close. I felt like he and Naruto were my brothers and now I was betrothed to one of them. I wanted to scream.

"I need to go to the hospital now," Itachi looked down the street to the hospital.

"I don't know whether to wish you luck or not," I said to try and find some humor in my gloom.

"I don't either," he gave a sad chuckle, "I'll see you both later at home."

After he began down the road I looked back at my now fiancé. I could feel the anger building again.

"I need to hit something," Sasuke nodded at my words.

"Let's go home and do just that."

* * *

I practically threw the front door open and revealed an extremely surprised Sai who was sitting on the couch in his secondary training outfit, a black tank top and gray pants. I felt even angrier that I kept noticing these things about Sai.

I didn't even explain, I just went to my room to change. I practically tore my clothes to get out of them. I changed into cropped black leggings and black sports bra. I wasn't worried about decency, I needed to be able to move.

I headed back downstairs and went right past Sai and Sasuke to go outside. Once outside, I lost track of time. Every tree was enemy that needed to be punched or stabbed with my kunai. The sun was almost down when Sai found me hitting my newest tree victim.

"Want a partner that can defend itself?" I didn't even give a reply I just dove at him.

Every punch I threw was wild because of my fit. Every time he deflected, but he never hit back. I'd be dead if he was real enemy, but I didn't care I just kept going and Sai kept up with me.

Then between my hits he swung out at my shoulder, not cause pain, but to stop me. He grabbed my shoulders when I stopped because of the hit. He stared me down, the look of sadness in his eyes broke my heart because I realized something.

"Sasuke told me everything."

His voice finally broke the dam I had put up in my brain. I had feelings for Sai. I did, somewhere along the way the program I had put him threw had affected me too. I knew it now. Now that it was too late. I broke.

The sobbing started, it actually hurt as they tore out of chest. Sai pulled me into his chest and it just made it worse to be this close. I couldn't stop and knees stopped working. Sai gently brought us down to the ground and simply tightened his arms around me as my tears soaked his shirt.

It was while before my breath returned to normal and the tears stopped. I knew it was awhile because the air had lost its warmth. I finally pulled away from the warmth and Sai and looked at him. I could feel the disappointment in me form pulling away, but I had to.

"I ate crying, it's weak and ugly," I said and Sai gave a chuckle. He wiped away the track my tears had made with his fingers.

"You're never weak," He smiled at me, "And I always think you're beautiful."

I wasn't sure how to respond so I just smiled, not trusting myself entirely. Sai smiled back before adopting a serious look.

"I know you're angry and in pain, but remember this is not only affecting you," Sai stood us up, "Sasuke is going through this as well."

"I'm a jerk," I sighed and began walking towards the house, "I should really stop thinking of only myself."

"You always think of others," Sai commented as we walked, "You're allowed to be selfish occasionally. Just come back to us afterwards."

I nodded at him and took a breath before opening the door back to the house. Sai went to the kitchen to heat up some tea and I went to my room to shower and change change. My sweat stained self wasn't going to be comforting for anyone. Once clean and changed into a big gray shirt that was actually Naruto's that I had stolen for sleeping in. I also slipped on some loose black sleeping shorts. I did not feel like looking nice after the day I had had.

I walked to Sasuke's room and waved my hand over the lock to let myself in. When I got to the top of the stairs I found Sasuke sitting on his bed, scrolls and books strewn all over the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked and he didn't even look up when he answered.

"Finding a loophole in the laws of the village."

"You don't think they would have looked over the laws before giving us the orders?" I sighed and he looked up at me, I noticed how red his eyes were fromm staring at the pages for so long.

"Do you want out of this or not?"

"I do, I really do," I said and stepped closer to the bed, "But today's has been awful and I think we should start fresh tomorrow. Tonight, we eat and laugh with the people who are here to eat our food. Now come on."

I put my arms out and he stared at my with a questions on his face.

"It's called a hug."

"I know what a hug is. I didn't say I wanted one."

"I didn't ask. Now get up and hug me," I flailed my arms and he chuckled before getting of the bed.

He stepped forward and let me close my arms around him. At first he stiffly had his arms around me, but eventually let his face sink into my shoulder. It was a little awkward since he was so much taller so I got onto my tip toes to try and accommodate. If we were going to be stuck in this situation, then we'd need each other in this.

It was strange because he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and loose black pants instead of his usual robbed outfit. He felt smaller and that made me feel a little better about my breakdown.

"Alright," He stood up and I stepped back, this was still broody Sasuke so I knew he'd only accept the comfort for so long, "Time to go downstairs and get real awkward with our friends who know everything since Naruto is terrible about keeping things on the down low."

He chuckled and then did something unexpected, he grabbed my hand sin his and raised them up to look at them. Then I noticed what he was looking at, the scratched and bruises from punching the trees. He reached over to his bedside to grab some bandages he had there. Then I watched Sasuke bandage my hands. It was weird to say the least.

"I may not want to marry you," He explained as his hands deftly wrapped my wounds, "But I don't want someone I care about in pain either."

I should have been silent and accept the thought.

"How many people are on that list exactly? And do we get cool things?" I smirked at him and he pulled the bandage tight which hurt so I cringed which made him smile, "Jerk."

"Let's go," He released my hands and began for the door.

"Do we like hold hands or…"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Well that was a lot. I just got started and couldn't stop. I did not edit so that's over 4000 words of uneditedness. I just made up a word. Let me know what you think. Did you like the way it went, or absolutely hated it. I'm not sure where this story is going, but I'm kinda playing it by ear so it's nice to get the readers thoughts.**

**Alright, I need sleep.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


End file.
